<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Paradise for 3 by FassAvoySub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246962">A Paradise for 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassAvoySub/pseuds/FassAvoySub'>FassAvoySub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drei Männer im Schnee | Three men in the snow (1955), James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy of Errors, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassAvoySub/pseuds/FassAvoySub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a millionaire running a huge company, James is a jobless advertising expert. Both men won a stay in a luxurious skiing hotel in Tirol in a prize competition.<br/>James would love to miss this whole thing, Michael wants to study people under false pretences. In a normal world they would never cross paths.<br/>But this stay isn't normal...</p><p>Inspired by Erich Kästners wonderful book from 1934.<br/>Hope you enjoy reading 💋</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Fassbender &amp; James McAvoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Newspaper Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kunkel and Thomas read the newspaper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't pretend you could read. Nobody believes this either way." Thomas said when entering the dining room, a not opened bottle of wine in his hands.<br/>
Ms Kunkel, the housekeeper, looked up from the newspaper and gave Thomas a deathly glare. He loved teasing her and it was always so easy to get her up the tree. But this time she only huffed, shoved her reading glasses up her nose, and looked into the paper again.<br/>
Thomas put the bottle on the table and strode over to her with straight back. "What are you reading there so eagerly?" he asked. "The winners of the prize competition. First prize a fortnight in a luxury hotel in the Alps." she said. "A Doctor won that one." she added, handing the paper to Thomas.<br/>
He unfolded it and read distinguishedly with slightly furrowed brows. "A Doctor James McAvoy... m-hm... second winner poste restante..." he murmured while reading. "You can live poste restante?" Kunkel asked and Thomas sighed desperately. "Of course NOT." he answered, emphasizing the last word, and returned his attention to the article.<br/>
"A Mr. Cooper... what a common name..." he said with a slight air of arrogance in his voice. This air always surrounded the stiff upper lip-Butler, although he was anything but arrogant. Stiff as a stick and overdistinguished, maybe, but not arrogant, Butler through and through. And because the housekeeper Miss Kunkel was so totally the opposite of him they were always across, but deep down inside they liked each other dearly. But none of them would ever admit that.<br/>
"Do you have an idea when Dr. Fassbender will return?" Kunkel asked and Thomas shook his head, folding the paper again. "No. I don't even know where he went today." Thomas answered and put the paper on the table. "Well, there will be stew today, so it's not that big a problem... just a sec... he DIDN'T tell you where he wanted to go? But he's been gone for over three hours now." she stated, looking at the old clock on the wall. "Did he have an appointment today?" "None that I would have knowledge of. But you're right, this is more than strange." Thomas had to admit.<br/>
"Thomas, I'm here for over 15 years, you are almost living inventory, but even you must admit that the Doctor is the oldest child you ever met. Am I right?" she said and Thomas huffed. "Of course NOT. Would be the first time." Kunkel growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Hand Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael gathers his wardrobe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms Kunkel was right and 'the Doctor' was a big child. The fact he had left the house without telling where only proved that. First he had been at the Post Office, picking up a letter for a poste restante Mr. Michael Cooper, after that he had been at his tailor for some things he needed.<br/>
The most time he had spent at a small and hidden Second Hand-Shop, searching for several suits, jumpers, trousers, neckties and several other things. He had even managed to find some pairs of really worn shoes and boots plus a tattered little suitcase.<br/>
The shop owner had watched him curiously the whole time. What on earth could a man like him want with this old-fashioned and shabby stuff? He looked well dressed, stylish and even modern for a man his age, obviously a very well situated gentleman and surely not poor.<br/>
"I need this for a Costume Party." Dr. Fassbender had said when writing his address on the backside of a business card for delivery. "Would you be so kind to deliver it here tomorrow?" he asked, handing over the card. The shop owner looked on both sides of the card and his eyes widened a bit.<br/>
"Of course, Dr. Fassbender. It will be at your disposal at 9 o'clock straight." he had said with a slight bow. Fassbender thanked him and paid for the clothes and the delivery, giving the man a generous tip, and left the shop. Now he had everything he needed. Time to go home and let the bomb explode. He entered the waiting car, grinning widely when imagining the faces of Kunkel and Thomas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trying to Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James tries to bargain... without success.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nice to meet you, Dr. McAvoy." said director Theiss, shaking the young man's hand. "Please take a seat. It's unusual to meet the proud winner of a competition." he continued, sitting down behind his desk again. "We're really fond of your slogan, Doctor. It will leave quite an impact for our new campaign."<br/>
"That's very nice of you, director Theiss. In fact I'm a publicity expert." McAvoy said and sat down on the offered chair. "Oh really? The company you're working for is to envy." said Theiss and McAvoy bowed his head with a soft blush on his pale cheeks. "No need to. It went bankrupt last year." he admitted and saw Theiss' expression cool down immediately when he lifted his gaze again.<br/>
"Documents for application…" he started. "... to the personnel office, I know, Sir. But that's not the reason why I'm here, director Theiss. I have a different request." McAvoy said and started to fidget with the seam of his worn coat.<br/>
"I'm jobless for a year now… living with my mother again, helping her to spend her small pension…" he explained, a shameful blush creeping on his face. "So I wanted to ask… would it be… would it be possible to pay out the worth of the prize?" he asked and lowered his gaze, feeling ashamed that he had even asked this question.<br/>
"I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. McAvoy. I really am. And I understand your request. But I can't help you… and I can't make this happen. It would break the principles and rules of the competition. Please understand my situation, Sir." Theiss said and it almost sounded like he would really care. He was good.<br/>
"But you should go on the vacation… relax a bit…" he said and the young Doctor interrupted him. "I don't need to relax. I'm perfectly relaxed." he objected, knowing it was futile.<br/>
"Then just indulge it, Dr. McAvoy. Maybe a fortnight away from the big city will be the right thing. And perhaps you meet some right people there. You never know." Theiss said and rose from his chair, showing the conversation was over.<br/>
"Well, thanks for your time then, director Theiss." McAvoy said while rising himself and shaking Theiss' hand. "I'll send you a package of snow then." he said and opened the door, bumping into a nice young lady with grey eyes. "Can't you watch out?" she asked, more amused than surprised. "Beg your pardon, Miss." the young Doctor said with a soft smile and let her into the office before he closed the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mother's the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James talks with his Mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is it, Jamesie? Why are you so sad?" James fell down onto the chair at the kitchen table. "How was your appointment, dear?" "Well, when I told him I was still available he became Frosty the Snowman." James sighed, looking up to his mother who poured them a coffee.<br/>
"What a pity for him." she said with a smile, putting the cups on the table, and sat down herself. "Two cups? Franke not here?" he asked. "No, love. He told me he's back tomorrow."<br/>
Franke was a commercial representative and their sub-tenant. After James' father had died and shortly before he lost his job his mother had decided to keep the flat she was living in. It had always been big enough for three and it still was.<br/>
James had never objected to this, knowing himself how expensive flats were nowadays. And now, being jobless, he was more than happy his mother still had it and had offered to live with her again before sleeping under a bridge. But still he was ashamed. It should have been his job to take care for his mother now, not the other way round, but she didn't complain. She never did, always supporting him.<br/>
He sipped his coffee, putting his hand on his mother's on the table. "And he refused my request with the vacation." he sighed. "Then go and take it, baby. It will do you good to get out of here for a few days." James sighed once more.<br/>
"I wish you could go in my place, Mom. You truly deserve a vacation." His mother snickered. "What's so funny?" "I'll only freeze my nose off in the mountains, sweet child. No, darling. You will go and enjoy some days without your grumpy old mother. And you'll have fun. That's my last word." James smiled. "You're simply the best, Mom." James said and kissed her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael let's the bomb explode and explains his plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is my daughter at home already?" "Not yet, Sir, but she must be any minute now." Thomas said, stiffly standing next to the door which opened that second. Miss Kunkel and a young lady entered the library.<br/>
"Welcome home, sweetpea." Michael said, embracing his daughter dearly. "How was your day?" "One more day at Accountings and I'll commit a murder." she said with a smile. "You shan't spend the rest of your life there, love. But I'm not getting younger and there will be a time when I need your help with the company. I just don't want my directors to dance on your sweet nose then." he said and kissed the tip of her nose.<br/>
"I know, Father. But be sure, they won't. I'm your daughter after all." she said and fell down on a cuddly armchair, slipping out of her pumps, and eyed her father and his two closest employees. Something was wrong here, she instantly felt it in her bones.<br/>
"And you, dear Father? What are you up to this time?" she asked and her father gave her a knowing and mischievous grin, sitting down on the edge of the desk.<br/>
"Today the newspaper announced the winners of our prize competition." he started. "A physician named McAboy won the first prize." Kunkel interrupted him. Thomas gave her a pitiful gaze. "No." he said, stretched and kind, like he was talking to a child. "A Dr. McAvoy." he corrected her, emphasizing the V. Kunkel waved to silence his unbidden correction. "And the second winner's…" she started, but was now interrupted herself.<br/>
" A certain Michael Fassbender." "No, a Mr. Cooper. A poste restante." Kunkel returned with upperhanded tone while Thomas and Michael's daughter exchanged a knowing gaze. "Aha." she simply said with a knowing smile and her father still smiled like a mischievous boy. Now Kunkel eyed then curiously.<br/>
"Why 'aha'?" she asked and Thomas rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it?" he asked and Kunkel thought about it for a moment. Then her face lit up. "Of course! The good Doctor is making fun of us." she said and Thomas sighed, closing his eyes. "No, he doesn't." he groaned. Kunkel ws puzzled.<br/>
"Still don't get it?" young Ms Fassbender asked now. "O yes. The newspaper made a mistake. Such things can happen, Miss Hilde." Kunkel said and Hilde had to bite her tongue to not laugh about the sweet old lady. It was simply hilarious how she always failed to make the connections.<br/>
"There would be a third option." Thomas tried to help her, but Ms Kunkel was absolutely out of ideas. Now it was Michael to help her out. 'I could have participated with the pseudonym 'Cooper'." he said, still grinning mischievously. Now Kunkel started to laugh. "What a piece of cake to win when you're the boss. But why didn't they give you the first prize then?" she asked and now Michael had to fight not to laugh. Wasn't her brightest day today as it seemed.<br/>
"But nobody knew it was him." Hilde tried to help. "He used a wrong name for this." Kunkel frowned. "But isn't that forbidden?" she asked and they gave it up. "What is the second prize in the first place?" Hilde asked now to change the topic.<br/>
"The aforementioned Mr Cooper won a ten days stay in a Skiing Hotel in the Alps." Thomas answered distinguishedly. "Night train, return fare, second class." Michael added and now his daughter couldn't hold it any longer and started to giggle. "I'm expecting the worst. You want to go as this Mr. Cooper?" she asked.<br/>
"Indeed, my dear child, I want. I want to demolish the golden cage I'm inhabiting. I'll travel as a poor bastard." "In a high class suit." Kunkel chuckled now as well. "In absolutely believable wardrobe. You'll be surprised." "This won't turn out well, father. What if they arrest you for being a hobo? Or if something happens to you?" Hilde objected. Michael rose from the desk and strode to his daughter. "Don't worry, my dear. That's why Thomas will come with me." he said and put a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
"I… I do… what?" Thomas asked, losing his stiff composure for the first time. "Don't you worry, Thomas. Everything is planned already. You'll be a well situated privatier, playing bridge, skiing, breathing a bit of upper class air. See it as a small vacation. You look like you could need one." Thomas wanted to say something, but no words came out of his moving mouth. "Desperately need it." Michael added.<br/>
"But… but, Sir, I… I never skied in my life." Thomas objected. "Then you have time to learn it. It's not that hard to learn." Michael said, still grinning from one ear to the other. "Your clothes will be here tomorrow, I already instructed the tailor. He knew your measurements." Thomas didn't respond. He was shell-shocked. "I'm speechless." Ms Kunkel now threw into the discussion. "For this alone it was worth the effort." Michael chuckled what made her finally explode.<br/>
"Dr. Fassbender, you are the oldest child I know. You always had too much time and too much fantasy. I know your stupidities are none of my business, but this time the fun is going too far. You don't need a housekeeper, but a Nanny." Hilde fell into the armchair, desperately trying not to crack up while Ms Kunkel chided her father like her Grandma would have done it in that situation. Michael did the only thing he could do: wait 'til the outburst was over. He knew already that Kunkel would calm down again soon. She always did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Packing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael gets his suitcase ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day everything arrived as ordered, Thomas' wardrobe as well as Michael's. Kunkel and Hilde eyed Michael's clothes suspiciously while he tried to pack this strange thing he called a suitcase. "You can't be serious, Papa." Hilde tried to object. "That stuff is ghastly. What do I say… horrible. This will never work." "Nonsense. The prize could have been won from any poor guy that had been forced to wear things like these his whole life." Michael argued, looking up from the suitcase.<br/>
"I know. And they would throw him out as certain as they will you as soon as you cross the doorstep." Michael wanted to answer but was distracted by Thomas entering, wearing a Smoking. Michael looked at him head to toe and gave him a small whistle. "My dear Thomas… you look like an Ambassador in this." he praised, causing a small blush on Thomas' face. "I think I'll never be brave enough again to ask you making my shoes shine." he added and sat down on the edge of the mattress, eyeing him once more head to toe. "Fits perfectly… and it really suits you."<br/>
Thomas looked like a sad puppy. "I prefer my Butler's uniform." he sighed, sounding beaten. "Mr. Cooper doesn't have a Butler, Thomas. You won't know me, not even when we happen to meet somewhere." "Not even when meeting you on a stroll and you happen to be all alone?" Thomas asked beggingly and Michael had to chuckle. "That exception would be all right. But don't go on a ten days stroll around the Hotel now, I dare you." Michael said, trying to suppress a laugh, knowing how devoted Thomas could be. Thomas gave him an obedient nod and left again.<br/>
Kunkel came over with a nasty patterned knitted scarf and a mismatching beanie which looked like it would have distemper. "These ones either?" she asked with trembling voice, holding the scarf and the beanie with two fingers like they would bite her any second. "If you don't want Mr. Cooper to freeze… yes." Michael said with a grin. "Shocking." she huffed and fell down on the next chair, only to jump up again the next second. "Ouch! What was THAT?" she asked. Michael came over to look. "Aaw… my old ice skates…" he said dreamily. "Found them in the attic." he added, picking them up from the chair. Hilde came over to look at the old skates and smiled tormented. Michael handed them to her before she could say something. "Suitcase, please." he said and turned away to fold an old jumper.<br/>
Hilde gave Kunkel a note behind her father's back. "Make a long-distance call, here's the number. I'll follow in a minute." she whispered, taking beanie and scarf out of Kunkel's hands. She vanished to the hall.<br/>
"You won't be away for long, dearest father. I bet they'll throw you out immediately." she said with an innocent smile, knowing her father would never expect her to inform the Hotel behind his back. But at least they wouldn't throw him out on the spot now. "I'll tell you something, my sweet child. If they throw me out it would prove that they are inhuman and impolite. And I hate that. Be sure, if they do, then I'll buy that damn thingy and throw them out in return."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Departure and Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our three heroes leave home and arrive in Tirol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train left at 9 p.m., people weaseling and bustling on the platform saying goodbye or heaving suitcases into the waggons. A young man bumped into Hilde. "Can't you watch out?" she asked, turning around to him, receiving an apologetical look from shining blue eyes. "Beg your pardon, Miss." he said with a kind smile and vanished into the crowd.<br/>
"Have a nice trip, Thomas." she said with sad grey eyes and gave the stiff Butler a small hug. Then she turned to leave towards the second class waggon to kiss her father goodbye.<br/>
"So you understood Miss Hilde. Call in everyday at 10 p.m." Kunkel said and Thomas sighed unnerved. He had perfectly understood it the first time. "Every evening at ten, yes. And don't you forget to close the windows, wind up the clocks and take a breath while speaking." he returned and heaved his suitcase into the first class waggon.<br/>
"What a pity I can't watch you break a leg on your skis." she said with indulgence and Thomas flinched only thinking about skiing. "Special wishes? Right or left one?" he asked. "Either one will be fine for me." she answered with fiendish smile and Thomas sighed. "Thank you. You are a GOOD person." Thomas snorted and entered the waggon. He wished the ten days would be over already.</p><p>"Promise me to be careful, Jamesie." "I will, Mom. What could happen to me? I can't afford to go skiing either way." he said and hugged his mother tight. "Don't be so pessimistic, baby." she said when James shoved his small suitcase into the waggon. "I'm sure you'll have the time of your life." she said and kissed his cheek before shoving him into the waggon on the train whistle. "Let me know you're well." "I'll write to you right after arrival.Promised." he said when the conductor closed the door.</p><p>Next morning the train arrived in Tirol, the landscape powdered with the finest glittering snow imaginable. Chilling cold welcomed the travellers exiting the station, some of them still in their lighter autumn clothes they had left the not yet wintery cities and towns with. Some others had managed to change clothes during the travel, being huddled in warm winter gear now.<br/>
Several small buses were waiting outside the station for the guests to bring them to their different hotels or guest houses or pensions from the village. Thomas stopped when exiting the door to look on his note. 'Grand Hotel' it said and he put the note back into his coat and lifted his suitcase when being bumped by another traveller who tried to pass him. "Beg your pardon, Sir." he said with a short bow, his blue eyes and boyish face all apologetical, and headed to the buses, vanishing in one of them. Thomas noticed it was his bus as well and slowly strode over to it, but didn't yet enter, looking back to the station. He hadn't spotted Dr. Fassbender yet and was a bit worried.<br/>
One last person exited the station, the first buses already leaving for their destinations. The figure put it's suitcase down, pulling a ghastly beanie over his struppy ginger hair. Thomas wanted to faint that moment. This scarecrow was his employer! 'Lord, have mercy.' he thought while watching him putting some… thingies that were supposed to be fingerless gloves. Then Michael looked up and saw Thomas waiting by the bus. He gave him a deathly glare, picked up his suitcase and turned away.<br/>
"Would you please enter, Sir? We're leaving." said the driver and Thomas entered obediently… and beaten. Michael's gaze followed the leaving bus and he allowed himself a small smile. They would have thrown him out of the bus, he knew that, so he already had planned to walk the short two kilometres during the train ride. First and foremost, it would keep him separated from poor Thomas… or better said, Thomas from him, and second, he hadn't done this for years. He took a deep breath of the clear chilly air and started walking, whistling a happy tune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meetings and Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mixup happens... this wasn't planned like this...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James was awestruck when he exited the bus again. This thing definitely deserved the name 'Grand Hotel', enthroning this wonderful mountain with the small romantic village at its feet.<br/>
Thing? Monster was the more right word for it. Five storeys high and wide like a small castle. A few metres away he spotted the sun terrace, two ski lifts behind it. Shortly before they had stopped he had even spotted an ice rink with skaters trying to skate figures.<br/>
Horse drawn sleighs and several really huge and expensive cars were standing in the driveway. 'This is definitely a hotel for the Haute Volée' he thought and felt a bit intimidated. He should spend the next fortnight here in this palace? Hopefully they wouldn't handle him like an outcast… or worse, throw him out immediately. Slowly and a bit shy he entered the building.</p><p>Reception was quite empty, luckily, and he waited patiently for the nice older gentleman he had bumped into at the station to finish. He needed a bit more time, it seemed, booking skiing lessons. Well, he didn't have that problem. The receptionist was interrupted.<br/>
"Are they all here now?" a highgrown and slender man with grey temples asked. "Still busy, Sir." the receptionist answered and the tall man addressed James now with a raised eyebrow. "Can we help you, Sir?" he asked with a slight air of superiority.<br/>
James flinched a bit, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. "Erm… that's a good question, Sir…" he said and reached into the chest pocket of his worn coat. "Well… you know…" he stuttered when fishing his winner's letter out and handing it over. He desperately hoped they wouldn't throw him out with his old-fashioned coat and his worn shoes, perfectly knowing he was totally out of place here.<br/>
"So you are Dr. McAvoy. Nice to meet you. My name is Kuhne and I'm the director of this etablissement." Kuhne said and handed him the letter back, looking at his suitcase. "Your other luggage is still at the station?" he asked. James lowered his gaze. "This happens to be my only luggage." he admitted, his cheeks still blushed. "Poor people don't have many suitcases." "I beg your pardon, dear Doctor. I didn't mean to offend you." Kuhne said, his voice suddenly all kindness in the world. "Which room was for the good Doctor?" he asked the receptionist. "Apartment 7." the receptionist answered and eagerly handed the key to the director. "Thank you. Please follow me, Dr. McAvoy, I'll bring you to your room myself." Kuhne said and picked up James' suitcase before James even had the chance to interfere. Surprised James followed him up the stairs.</p><p>"Such eccentric people in this world." the receptionist huffed, noticing Thomas' curious gaze. "Take that man, for example. He's a millionaire in disguise and hoped to make bad experiences here showing up like a poor man, but he won't. We were warned yesterday that he would show up."<br/>
Thomas instantly understood. Miss Hilde must have called in. But what had happened that they mistook the young man for being the right person? Thomas had to find that out.<br/>
"Were you told who he is?" he asked innocently. "Unfortunately the call was interrupted before I could ask the young Miss." Damn! How could that problem be fixed now? He filled out his form like nothing had happened, the thoughts racing through his head, when he felt a cool breeze hit him from behind. Looking over his shoulder he recognized his employer, snow on his worn out boots, his face red from the chill outside, his lips even slightly blue. Thomas clenched his jaw and turned back to his form with aching heart when Michael put down his suitcase and strode to the reception, as far away from Thomas as he could manage. "Good day." he said.<br/>
The receptionist noticed him and gave him an arrogant look. "What do you want here?" he asked more than cold. Michael gave him an innocent smile in return. "A room?" he asked with the sweetness of a child. The receptionist smiled with contempt. "Well, I think a guest house would be more suitable for you. Good day." he said and wanted to turn away.<br/>
"That was about time." Michael said with less innocence and more steel in his voice while reaching into his pocket. "I'd have expected better manners in a house like this." he said and shoved his letter over the counter.<br/>
The receptionist unfolded it, looking like a man ready to explode in the next five seconds, and started to read. "Erm… well… please excuse me for a moment, Mr. Cooper." he said and left the reception. Thomas took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "Sir, please, I have to tell you…" he started, whispering nervously, but Michael gave him a deathly glare. "One more word and I'll slay you with bare hands." he growled and left the reception to sit down on his suitcase. Thomas sighed, beaten.</p><p>James jumped down the stairs to the hall again, looking for a postcard to send to his Mom. He still couldn't believe they had put him into an apartment with bar, shower and everything. This was almost like a whole damn flat!<br/>
He had pinched himself several times now, but he didn't wake up. So it had to be real.<br/>
He stopped when he saw the older man sitting on his suitcase by the reception. 'What a poor old bastard.' he thought immediately, but also had an idea who this man might be and what he was doing here. Slowly he moved closer and addressed the man shyly. "Please forgive me, Sir, but I would love to guess your name." he said when the older man lifted his gaze to look at him with his sharp features and grey eyes. "Do so, young man." "Your name is Michael Cooper, right?" James asked , seeing the surprise in the other man's face. "That's right." he answered with a little smile.<br/>
"And I know even more. " James proceeded a little braver now. "You won the second prize in the Fassbender Company competition. Right?" he asked, a broad smile conquering his boyish face now. Michael smiled broader now as well. "That's right." "And now you must guess my name, Sir." James said with sparkling eyes.<br/>
"Might your name be… McAvoy?" Michael asked with a glint in his eyes and James gave him a short bow. "At your service." he said, pointing on the suitcase. "Do you mind?" he asked and Michael made an inviting gesture. "What a coincidence that we happen to meet here." James said, beaming with happiness, and sat down next to Michael on his suitcase, feeling happier than ever before in his life. Now he had a comrade, someone who wouldn't despise him because he didn't fit in here… well, if Mr. Cooper was okay with this.<br/>
"Did they give you such an opulent room either?" he asked. "Well, for the time being I haven't a room at all." Michael answered when a small boy approached them. "Hello, my dear boy." Michael said and smiled at the kid who eyed them curiously. "Hello." the boy said a bit shy. "What you're doing?" Michael asked. "Just playing." "And what are you playing?" "Mmm… nothing." "That's a nice game." Michael said, feeling instantly that this kid was lonely, looking for someone to spend his time with. 'Poor rich child.' he thought and was instantly grateful that his late wife and him had raised differently.<br/>
"Wanna see a magic trick?" he asked and the boy nodded, losing a bit of his shyness. "Okay, then watch this." he said, pulling up both sleeves and showing the boy his hands were empty. "See, nothing's there. And now I'll let my thumb vanish." he announced and enclosed his right thumb with the long slender fingers of his left hand. "Now count to three for me." he said. "One… two… three." the boy counted and Michael pulled his left hand away. His thumb had vanished.<br/>
"Whoa!" said James for enhancement, seeing from his point of view how the trick was working. Of course the thumb wasn't gone. It was hidden behind Mr. Cooper's palm, but the boy couldn't see that.<br/>
James was instantly fond of the older man. He seemed to have a huge talent for children. Maybe he even was a father himself, looking like having the age for it. If James had to guess his age he would have said mid-forties, maybe a bit more. With his own mid-twenties he instantly felt like a child himself now.<br/>
"It's gone!" the boy said with big unbelieving eyes. "Not for long. You can help me get it back." Michael said with mysterious voice and put his left hand back to the place where his thumb should be. "Count once more for me." he said. "One… two… three." the boy counted, his voice now a bit nervous. Michael pulled his hand back and there was his thumb, wiggling happily at its rightful place. James applauded thunderously while the kid's jaw dropped. "That was magical… wonderful" he said for the sake of Show and Michael gave a small bow with his head. "Thank you… thank you…" he said to James and the boy.<br/>
"How did you do that?" the boy asked. "A wizard can't tell his tricks, except to other wizards." Michael said secretive. "But you could become my apprentice, if you like."<br/>
The boy jumped up and down with happiness. "Yesyesyes… please…" he beamed, but then stopped and looked to James. "But… isn't he your apprentice?" he asked insecured. James and Michael shared a small gaze and a smile. "No, dear child. I'm not. You must be really young to become a sorcerer's apprentice. I only wanted to see the trick myself." he said and saw the wide smile return on the boy's face.<br/>
"Sorry for interrupting. Are you Mr. Cooper?" Michael and James looked up. It was Mr. Kuhne. "O, I'll leave you then, Mr. Cooper. Maybe we see each other later." James said, smiling, and rose from the suitcase with Michael. "I would be delighted, Dr. McAvoy." Michael said with a nod before turning his attention to the director. "Sorry, Sir. Yes, I'm Mr. Cooper. Nice to meet you, Mr…?" "Kuhne. I'm the director of this etablissement."<br/>
James turned his attention to the reception again, having spotted some postcards there. He picked one to write to his mother like he had promised to do.<br/>
"Beg your pardon, Sir. I overheard your conversation with the gentleman on the… suitcase." he was addressed and looked up. It was the distinguished gentleman with the skiing lessons. "If I may introduce myself. My name is Hiddleston." he said, reaching out for a handshake with a kind smile. James was baffled and shook his hand. "McAvoy." he answered, hardly able to hide his surprise. What could this nice and obviously well-situated man want from him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Three Men in a Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael moves in and Thomas is forging a fellowship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael had expected a lot, but this exceeded even his expectations by far. Kuhne had lead him to a small room under the roof. Even the word 'spartanic' seemed to be an euphemistic exaggeration for this. A steel-framed bed, a chair with a tiny table, a mini-wardrobe, if that even deserved the name, and a sink with a water-boiler on the wall. Feeling the cold in this room he tended to believe that any water inside this boiler was deeply frozen. And it was dark except a lonely lightbulb hanging from the ceiling because the window, which didn't deserve this name either, in the sloped wall was covered with the last days' snow and didn't let any light pass.<br/>
"Wow… is this the smallest room you have?" Michael asked and put his suitcase down. Kuhne gave him an apologetic nod. "We're stuffed under the roof, Sir. I'm sorry to say, but this really is the last and only possibility where I can put you at the moment."<br/>
Michael knew this was a total lie. No decent house would ever do something like this. But he had to admit that Kuhne really put some effort into his role. This was the director's try to get him out on his own volition. Well, this wouldn't work.<br/>
"No, it's okay. I don't mind sloped walls. In fact, I'm used to them. And luckily the Doctor forbade me to sleep in heated rooms." he said, not trying to hide a small peak of sarcasm in his voice while rubbing his cold hands.<br/>
"Central heating only reaches the fifth floor, Sir. I'm very sorry, Sir." Michael really was impressed what a good liar this man was. Some people would have found his apologetic composure and compassionate tone convincing, but Michael knew people too well to believe this show.<br/>
"May I ask who was living here before me?" he asked. "A kitchen maid." Well, that fitted his expectation. That was touching the boundary of exploitation for him. "M-hm… did she die of pneumonia?" he asked with unhidden cynicism now. "No. She terminated her contract before." Kuhne answered. 'Well done, girl. You can find something better anywhere.' Michael thought.<br/>
"Do you need anything more, Mr. Cooper?" Kuhne asked, full of false kindness, and Michael shook his head. This would be ten very interesting days if they already started like this.</p><p>His few belongings were quickly unpacked and he changed into trousers, a shirt and a jumper over it, putting his coat, beanie, another jumper and a pair of thick knitted socks on the bed. He would need them if he didn't want to freeze to death tonight. If this hadn't been so serious he would have laughed about it. Good that it had hit him and not the nice and well-mannered young man he had met down the hall. The lad seemed to be nice and kind-hearted and Michael was sure, if this had happened to the young Mr. McAvoy, it would have broken his heart immediately.<br/>
Michael left his room, or more precise ice-cavern, and slowly went down the six storeys again. At least this warmed him up again. And maybe a drink would enhance that. He needed one after this shock.<br/>
"Mr. Cooper!" he heard when he entered the Bar and searched for the speaker. Young McAvoy was waving him over eagerly. He was standing at a table he shared with…<br/>
'Thomas?! How the hell did that happen?' he thought, but strode over to them. Thomas choked on his drink when he reached them and Michael had to suppress a laugh when seeing his shocked face. "Mr. Hiddleston, this is Mr. Cooper, the other winner of the competition." James introduced the two men and Thomas rose from his chair, fighting to keep his composure. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir." Michael said and reached out for a handshake like he would see Thomas for the first time in his life. Thomas shook his hand shortly with a kind "Pleasure." and sat down again.<br/>
"Please sit down with us, Mr. Cooper." James said and sat down with Thomas again. "And you will NOT believe this." he said, looking up to Michael who followed the invitation to sit down. "What will I not believe, young man?" he asked curiously, giving James his full attention to spare Thomas the need to talk to him. "Mr. Hiddleston here just told me he would know Dr. Fassbender personally."<br/>
"Who?" Michael asked with a slight frown and James' jaw almost dropped. "What? You can't tell me you never heard that name. His company made the competition and he is… he is… a kind of celebrity, you know? Well, more a kind of phantom because nobody saw him the last years, but believe me that he is as famous as… Krupp… or Einstein or Beethoven!" James babbled without taking a breath and Michael couldn't help but be impressed by the young man's outburst. Him a celebrity like Krupp or Einstein was more than flattering and of course he had to play along now.<br/>
"Ah, sure. That guy with this big company conglomerate. Of course I heard of him, young man." he said, pretending he would just remember it that moment and turned to Thomas. "And you happen to know that guy? Wow, I'm impressed. Then you must be quite some big industrial himself, Mr…" Thomas looked like he would prefer to die a thousand most painful deaths right now and Michael glared at him, daring him to not stay in his role.<br/>
"Hiddleston." Thomas said and tried to keep his voice calm and businesslike. "And yes, I happen to know him for quite some time now." he said and turned to the bartender. "Charlie! Three Cognacs, please." he ordered and downed the rest of his drink for bravery.<br/>
"I'm a partner of Rhine-Ruhr-Transports." he said and Michael gave him a small whistle. "Rhine-Ruhr-Transports? That thing is so huge even I heard of it. Overland or seafare?" he asked. "Both." answered Thomas without even thinking about it. "I'm impressed." said Michael and really felt impressed. He hadn't known what a convincing liar Thomas seemed to be. If he hadn't known him for so long he would have believed every word.<br/>
"Then of course you know the old Dr. Fass." James joined the conversation now. "That is a huge daughter of Fassbender Industries… maybe even the biggest." he chimed while the bartender brought their drinks. "Thank you, Charlie." Thomas said with his typical distinguished nod. Michael reached for his glass and saw either James' as well as Thomas' hand tremble a bit when reaching for their glasses.<br/>
"A toast. A toast to the strange destiny that brought us together." he said, raising his glass and the other men clinked theirs with him. "What a day this is." James chimed after taking a small sip. "And believe it or not, Mr. Cooper, Mr. Hiddleston was so nice to offer me to talk with old Dr. Fass about me. I'm jobless for a year now, you know… and sent applications galore everywhere, also to Fassbender Industries, but without success." James said and Michael saw his pale freckled cheeks turn rosy and his sparkling blue eyes sad. "Would you… would you really do this for me, Mr. Hiddleston?" he asked and Michael couldn't really say whether his tone was shy, shameful, insecure or begging. Maybe a bit of it all. He felt a small sting in his heart. How desperate must a young man like him feel in such a situation?<br/>
"I can't promise you anything, my dear young Doctor, but I can try. Would it be possible for you to get me your documents and maybe some of your works while you are here? I would send them further then for you."<br/>
James started jumping on his chair with happiness. "Of course. I… I'll telegraph my Mom at home immediately to send them over… Express!" he beamed and jumped off his chair and out of the Bar like a greased lightning. Michael looked after him and allowed himself a small and fond chuckle. That boy was simply adorable and Michael already liked him after knowing him for maybe half an hour. Then he turned back to Thomas again who lowered his gaze. "I have no idea why you did this, Thomas, but it was terribly nice of you." he said with low voice. A small blush also crept on his cheeks now for the unexpected praise.<br/>
"Sir, I have to tell you something. The hotel was informed that a disguised millionaire would arrive today." Thomas said lowly and Michael's eyes hardened.<br/>
"Who would have thought? My sweet little daughter tries to ruin my fun." he growled. "But that's not all, Sir. Because the call was interrupted nobody knows who this person would be. And now they think it is young Dr. McAvoy." Thomas proceeded and Michael couldn't help but smile. "Well, that's great." he said, taking another sip of his Cognac. It was really a good one he had to admit.<br/>
"Don't you want to do something about that?" Thomas asked and fell silent when he saw Michael's gaze. "Under NO circumstances. You heard the poor boy. Jobless for a year… I can't even imagine how he must feel inside. Grant him to be spoilt a bit the next fourteen days, Thomas. It will do him good to have a little bit of paradise around him, I'm sure. I like him and think he deserves it. He seems to be a really good boy." Michael said with a soft smile. "A bit shy and timid, maybe, Sir, but as you say, a really nice person. I'll do as you wish, Sir." Thomas said with an obedient nod.<br/>
James returned to the bar, his freckled boyish face glowing like a bonfire. "Telegramme is sent." he reported, falling down on his chair and reaching for his glass. Michael noticed that the slight tremble of his hand had disappeared. "Wish you best of luck, dear boy." he said and clinked glasses with James again.<br/>
"May I ask the gentlemen to be my guests tonight after Dinner?" Thomas asked and James almost dropped his glass in surprise. "That is very kind of you, Mr. Hiddleston, but I don't want to embarrass you with my presence." Michael said with polite gratitude to back out of Thomas' plan. "No, please, I'd be delighted. In fact, I like to know the two of you a bit more. You seem to be very interesting persons." Thomas returned and Michael silently admired him for this. 'Clever little fox that you are.' he thought, but when James accepted the invitation and asked him to join with big blue puppy eyes, Michael was unable to say 'No' to him. He gave in and accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Getting to know each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas and Michael learn more about James... and Thomas makes his first call home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dinner, for which Michael had picked his 'best suit', they shared a bottle of wine at the ballroom while the people around them eagerly headed to the dancefloor for some decent Slow Waltz or Slow Fox played by a small band.<br/>
Thomas had insisted James should tell more about himself and he and Michael had listened eagerly while James told about his childhood, studies and his first and last job and what had happened that he was jobless now and forced to live with his Mom and their sub-tenant. At first James had been a bit shy, but after the second glass he had thawed a bit.<br/>
Then Michael had turned to Thomas, giving him a mischievous look. "And you, Mr. Hiddleston? You told before that you are a partner of Rhine-Ruhr-Transport in seafare. I was always interested in ships. Please tell me more about it. Is it just inland shipping?" he asked innocently, moticing Thomas' widening eyes. Thomas took a big sip from his wine.<br/>
"Not just inland shipping, Mr. Cooper. Our freight liners connect Rotterdam with the rest of the world." he started and was interrupted by a well dressed lady in her late thirties.<br/>
"Excuse me, Gentlemen. Lady's choice was announced." she said very distinguished and addressed James. "May I ask for this dance, Sir?" she asked and James flinched, looking at the other two men for help. "It's impolite to let a lady wait." Michael said and James rose from his chair. "My pleasure, Ma'am." he said with a blush and offered his arm. "But may I warn you that I'm not a good dancer?" "We will see." the lady returned with a smile and they left the table. A very false smile as Michael noticed, instantly knowing she was the vulture type of woman and not the slightest interested in James himself.<br/>
"That was mean of you to ask questions about the ships." Thomas said, relaxing instantly the second James had left the table. Michael had to laugh. "Nobody asked you to be a partner of Rhine-Ruhr-Transports all of a sudden." he giggled. "I had no better idea that moment." Thomas defended himself and emptied his glass. Michael was impressed again. He had never shared a glass with him to this day, but he admired Thomas' ability to keep pace with them without showing any sign of being affected by the alcohol compared with the young Doctor. But truth be told, it was already their second bottle. James came back from his dance without the lady, obviously relieved he was back with them.<br/>
"Already worn out after one dance?" Michael asked and James sighed. "I'm just able to survive a Waltz, but this is a Foxtrott now. Forget it." he said and emptied his own glass. "That lady is not my class." he said and both men had to laugh. "Let me tell you, this woman is dangerous. I know that sort." Michael said and James eyed him curiously. "You do?" he asked and Michael gave him a fatherly smile. "I was young, too, you know." Now James laughed as well.<br/>
A waiter came over to whisper something into Thomas' ear. "O… if you would excuse me for a moment, please. I'll be right back with you." he said and left the table.</p><p>Thomas headed to the reception. "My call?" he asked and the night's receptionist showed him the way to the small phone booth in the hall. He entered it and picked up the phone. "Thomas here."<br/>
"Hello Thomas. Is everything alright?" Miss Hilde asked on the other end. "Partly, Miss Hilde. Your father is well, but your plan with informing the hotel backfired. The people here believe that Dr. McAvoy, who arrived today as well, is your father and treat him like that. Your father forbade me to interfere." Hilde sighed. "This is so my father. He's so damn stubborn." she said.<br/>
"He truly is, Miss Hilde. But don't worry. I formed a little fellowship with him and young Dr. McAvoy to keep my eyes on them." "You did? That's a great idea, Thomas. Please keep us informed." "I'll do, Miss Hilde. But please excuse me now, I have to return to them before your father gets suspicious. Good night." "Good night, Thomas." she said and hung up the phone.<br/>
Thomas exited the phone booth and saw his employer and the young Doctor exit the ballroom that moment. "So here you are." James said and came over to him. "I just asked Mr. Cooper to come to my room with me to join a good night drink. Would you like to accompany us?"<br/>
"I'd love to…" he started, noticing Michael's forbidding gaze. "... but I'm afraid, I can't." James lifted an eyebrow. "No drinks after ten?" he asked, smiling, and Thomas shuddered. "No, but I'll have my first skiing lesson tomorrow in the morning." he said with an air like he would prefer to be slowly tortured to death. Michael bit his lip to not crack up.<br/>
"O, may I wish you a good night and good luck for tomorrow then?" James asked, shaking Thomas' hand. "Thank you, Dr. McAvoy. Good night. And a good night to you, Mr. Cooper." he said, giving them both his always distinguished nod before turning to the lift. He didn't feel well all of a sudden and knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Room and A Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and Michael compare rooms...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please don't be shocked now." James said and opened the door with a blush and held it open for Michael to enter. Michael whistled and looked around the big room. "You understated, my dear boy. This isn't opulent, this is decadent." he stated while taking in the impressions.<br/>
A small sofa with two armchairs around a broad mahogani table, a fireplace with a granite mantelpiece and a big kingsize bed, probably mahogani either. By the sofa stood a small table with bottles and glasses, cut lead crystal. Even Michael couldn't help but be impressed.<br/>
"According to your face they didn't give you something comparable?" James asked, carefully and with a bit of shame again. Michael chuckled. "Anyone calling my ice cavern a room would deserve to be shot dead with cat shit." he said and saw James' jaw drop. "What?" he asked and Michael saw the shock in his eyes. "Ice cavern? What have they done to you?" he asked and fell into one of the armchairs with a pale face.<br/>
Michael instantly grabbed one of the crystal bottles and opened it for smelling the scent. Brandy, perfect. He poured two fingers into a glass and handed it to James. "Here, boy. Drink this." he said with firm voice and closed the bottle again. James took a small sip and started coughing. Michael sat down on the sofa and watched him with a slight worry.<br/>
"Are you okay, lad?" he asked and James nodded, trying another sip. "Not used to such strong stuff." he said after the burn in his throat had subsided. "What is this?" he asked, eyeing the glass. "Brandy. Does it help?" Michael asked and James nodded again, the colour slowly returning to his face. "Yes, thank you. And now tell me what you mean with ice cavern. Where for heaven's sake have they put you?" Michael gave him a soft smile. "I'm in a sort of attic. Sloped walls and no heater. Not even a bathroom, only a sink." he said and saw the terror in the young man's face. "What? Tell me, you're making fun of me… please…" he said, but Michael shook his head. James downed the Brandy, coughing again, and rose from the armchair. "Show me. Right now." he said with a firmness that surprised Michael, but he obliged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said and rose from the sofa.</p><p>James was shell shocked when he saw the room. "Mr… Mr. Cooper, this is… this is… scandalous! You must complain!" James burst out, leaning in the doorframe. "Mr. Kuhne said the house is full, so what use would it have to complain?" Michael replied. James released the breath he was holding, seeing it turn to white mist in the cold.<br/>
"Then I'll go and complain. This is awful! Not even as a poor student I had such a thing of a room. And you can't do this to a nice older gentleman like you. Are you supposed to catch a cold? Or pneumonia?" James started to rage and Michael was surprised about his outburst. "I'm willing to switch rooms with you… right now. Pack your stuff."<br/>
Now Michael was totally baffled and had to pull himself together. "My dear young Doctor… I really appreciate your offer, but no. I will NOT switch rooms with you." he said and sat down on his bed. James looked around again.<br/>
"But… but Mr. Cooper… you don't even have a toilet here… and I bet the water in that boiler is frozen…" Michael waved to silence him. "Yes, it's frozen, but there is a toilet behind you across the corridor." he said with a smile to calm James down again. But James didn't.<br/>
"This is unbearable, Mr. Cooper. I have more space than I need for myself. If you don't want to switch rooms with me, at least accept my offer to share the room with me. I can sleep on the sofa. I'm used to it."  Michael was struck and had to fight to keep his composure… and to not shed a tear. He had never met such a person before, being so kind and generous although they had met only hours before. Michael couldn't help but be fond of the loveable young man and felt like his heart would crack inside his chest.<br/>
"Your offer is the most kind and generous thing I ever heard, my dear young friend, but I refuse it. And I must insist that you neither interfere with this nor complain on my behalf." "But, Mr. Cooper…" "No, this is my last word, my dear Doctor. Conversation over. And don't worry. I have the constitution of a horse." Michael said with a smile and James' resistance faltered.<br/>
"This is… this is... outrageous. More than I can handle…" Michael rose from the bed. "I can imagine that, dear boy. But it's just for a few days." he said and put an arm around James' shoulder. "Come, I'll bring you back home."<br/>
Silently they went down five storeys and arrived at James' room again. "And now do me a favor. Drink another Brandy and then go to bed and sleep without any worries. Tomorrow I'll come and fetch you for breakfast so you know I didn't freeze to death. And after that we can go on a stroll if you like. Sounds good?"<br/>
James looked up to him with sad eyes and nodded. "I do not withdraw my offer. This door will always be open for you, Mr. Cooper… anytime. And be it only for a hot shower." "And I thank you again for your kind offer, my dear Doctor. I'll be happy to come back to it if needed." Michael said, shaking James' hand with a smile and turned away to get back to his room before he finally lost his composure.<br/>
This young man was so sweet and kind-hearted that Michael had to fight his need to hug him firmly. He couldn't remember anyone in his life being so generous without need. So it seemed to be true that those having nothing were the ones giving the most. And this young man had nothing except his mother, his title and his good heart.<br/>
While climbing the stairs back to his room Michael remembered Thomas had asked James to send his documents and some of his work. He smiled. Thomas was a bright man and he must have felt somehow that the young Doctor was worth the effort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Morning has broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas has his first skiing lesson... James and Michael are going on a stroll.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas felt awful the next morning when he had met his skiing instructor and even worse after he had climbed the so-called 'idiot's hill' with him. Then he should do some gymnastics for warm-up and 'soft knees'. "I already have those." Thomas said, but his instructor was totally free of any sort of humour. For this joke he let Thomas perform ten squats, but after seeing Thomas' performance he had mercy with him.<br/>
"That was okay for a start. Now I'll explain boards and bindings." he said and grabbed for one ski. Putting it in front of him vertically he showed Thomas the binding and started to explain how it would connect with a skiing boot. Thomas lost it after 'connecting'. He was too nervous to get the explanation.<br/>
The instructor shook his head and tried it differently. "Okay, then we'll try it the practical way. I'll show you and you do it just like me." he said and arranged the skis in pairs. Then he stepped into the first binding and squatted down and connected it to his boot. Thomas followed his example and managed it. In fact he found it easier to do it this way than to be explained how it should work. He stepped into the second binding and connected it to his boot.<br/>
Being so happy to get it right the first time he rose with a small spring in his legs… and his skis started to drive downhill on their own volition. "Heeeelp!" he cried out while rushing downhill, waving and windmilling with his arms to not fall down.</p><p>As promised Michael had come to fetch James for breakfast… and James, just having finished his shower and not being fully dressed yet, had insisted that Michael should have a hot shower first and foremost before he would leave his room for breakfast. Seeing that Michael could not change James' mind he gave in and pulled jumper and shirt over his head and did as James said. Now James was willing to come to breakfast with him and they enjoyed each other's company very much, not talking again about what happened the night before. Strengthened with bread, eggs and coffee they had put on their coats and started a small stroll through the beautiful landscape.<br/>
James took a deep breath and took the beautiful mountain panorama with the romantic village in the valley in. "The Baedeker calls this view the most beautiful view of them all." he sighed. Michael took the impression in as well and gave James a sideways glance. "Just good nature can't read. It would only become vain." he said with a pensive tone and James looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Paper is patient, my dear friend. Never believe things that you read before you saw them yourself." James wanted to ask more when they heard a cry for help from behind them. Some skier was rushing towards them with rowing arms, unable to stop on his own. Quickly Michael jumped towards James, pushing him out of the way when the skier passed them and bumped full force and head first into a small mountain of snow.<br/>
"Are you alright?" Michael asked, scrambling back to his feet. "Sorry for this." he said and reached out for James' hand to help him up. "Yes, thank you. Are you still in one piece?" James asked, knowing his worries were unnecessary when Michael held his wrist in a grip of steel to pull him back onto his feet with a force he hadn't thought this nice lean gentleman would have.<br/>
That moment a second skier rushed towards them and stopped hard, digging the edges of the skis into the snow. "Watch out next time." he chided while loosening his bindings. Then he approached the poor figure buried in the snow and pulled out a snow-covered and snow-spitting Thomas. He lost his balance on his skis and fell on his behind, shaking the snow out of his face and hair. Then he saw Michael and James and looked up to them. "Good morning, gentlemen." he said with his most distinguished voice. Michael cracked up helplessly and even James, the kindness in person, couldn't help but laughed 'til the tears flowed over his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our friends only wanted to relax a bit...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After poor Thomas had changed into other clothes and had dried himself up all three of them headed to the sun terrace. Today's sunshine simply screamed for being outside and they picked three deck chairs and three blankets and leaned back to let the sun caress their faces. It didn't take long for Thomas to swiftly doze off and after another few moments he was asleep… and dreaming.<br/>
Michael watched him, giggling, because Thomas seemed to be reliving his skiing lesson, whimpering, his hands slightly rowing like he was trying to keep his balance. Michael knew it was mean to laugh about poor Thomas, but it was simply too adorable. He turned over to James to finally stop laughing, but James had dozed off as well, a relaxed smile on his freckled face and almost looked like he was glowing from inside with the golden rays of winter's sun on his pale skin.<br/>
A small hand tugged at his sleeve. "Uncle wizard?" Michael turned his head and spotted the boy from yesterday. "O, my small apprentice." he said lowly to not wake the others. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a soft smile. "You shall come to the reception, please." Michael instantly felt something wicked was coming his way. He was curious what bus was supposed to hit him now and slowly rose from the chair to not wake the others. "Wanna come with me?" he asked and the boy nodded, beaming. "Then follow me, my young apprentice."</p><p>James felt a touch on his shoulder and flinched, slowly waking up again. "Was I snoring?" he asked and blinked a few times to clear his view… and was surprised to see the lady from last night's dance sitting next to him, smiling mysteriously.<br/>
"O, sorry Ma'am." James apologized and sat up, remembering his manners. "You know, Doctor, I was wondering if you might want to go on a sleigh ride with me?" she asked, very kind, but every inch a maneater. Mr. Cooper had warned him last night and now he could see it himself. Plus she seemed to misjudge him although his clothes should have screamed at her that he wasn't a rich man who could afford to rent a sleigh. How could he get rid of her without offending a lady? "Well, you know…" he started, but was interrupted.<br/>
"No!" Thomas screamed and fell from the deck chair. James turned around, startled. "Mr. Hiddleston? Are you alright?" he asked while Thomas scrambled back onto his chair.<br/>
"See you later then, Doctor." said the lady with a not amused tone and left again. "Yes, sorry, see you later." James replied, distracted, not taking his eyes off of Thomas. "Yes, thank you, Doctor. I think I had a nightmare." Thomas said, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. Then he looked at the chair between them. "Where is Mr. Fa… Cooper?" he asked, rescuing it in time before he could blurt out the truth. James looked at the empty chair with surprise. "I don't know. He was here just a moment ago. Let's go and look for him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. On the Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where the heck is Michael?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After not finding him at restroom or bar James thought he might have returned to his "room" for a reason and headed to the lift to the fifth floor, Thomas in tow. "Where do we go?" he asked and James only gave him a shameful gaze before leaving the lift and climbing the last stairs. Thomas eyed the naked corridor and the worn door suspiciously.<br/>
"Don't tell me this is his room. That's nothing to live at." he said while James tried to open the unlocked door. "Told him so myself last night." James replied and gave the door a slight push with the shoulder to finally open it.<br/>
"No, he isn't here either." he said after taking a short look into the room and wanted to back out again, but Thomas shoved him forward and entered behind him, his jaw dropped and an expression of terror on his face. "This… this… can't be true!" he gasped, looking at the sloped roof, the metal bed and the frozen boiler. "This is… this is…" Thomas stuttered, unable to find a proper word for it. "How can he allow this?" he said, his voice a broken and desperate whisper.<br/>
"I offered him to switch rooms… or at least share mine, but he refused. He even forbade me to complain on his behalf." James said, feeling last night's sadness return. "He's so damn stubborn." he sighed. "You bet he is." said Thomas, his thoughts already racing. "My dear Doctor, please try and find him. I have something important to do." he said with kind but firm voice and his expression lost its kindness, becoming earnest and a bit angry. James backed away to the door and left Thomas obediently without saying another word.</p><p>James turned the Hotel inside out after he had tried it at his own room. He had hoped he would find his comrade there, for a nap in a warm room maybe, but his room was also empty. Charlie, the bartender hadn't seen him either, like anyone else he had asked. He knew it was futile, nobody would give a look at poor Mr. Cooper except him and Mr. Hiddleston.<br/>
His last hope was that he might find him outside. After trying his luck at the sun terrace again he tried his luck at the last places he would have looked at: the ski lifts and the ice rink. James couldn't even imagine why Mr. Cooper should be there at all, but it was worth the try. His jaw dropped when he spotted him at the ice rink, together with the small boy from yesterday… brooms in their hands and sweeping the snow from the ice between the skaters. James felt the blood start boiling in his veins. He stepped onto the ice and carefully slid over to them. "Mr. Cooper, what is this supposed to mean?" he burst out, hardly able to control his upcoiling rage.<br/>
Michael gave him an innocent smile. "Director asked me to kindly help out."  he said with kind tone and laughing eyes. "Is he out of his mind?" James returned, unable to close his dropped jaw. "Be sure, this is bullying." said a nice elderly man with a shovel who pushed the sweeped snow to the side and put it over his shoulder then. "Bah, nonsense. The man is worried for my health." Michael answered and continued to sweep. James grabbed him by the wrist. "I'll slap that guy 'til he sees nothing but white mice!" he raged, his blue eyes gleaming with godly wrath.<br/>
Michael gave him a kind and forgiving smile and put a hand on James' shoulder. "My dear young friend… I must dearly ask you to NOT interfere with this." James saw the glint in Michael's grey eyes and finally exploded. "But if you don't complain now they'll make you a chambermaid tomorrow!"<br/>
Now the elderly man interrupted them, taking the broom out of Michael's hands. "That boy is right. Gimme that. I can do the rest on my own." he said with a smile and Michael's stubbornness subsided when he turned towards him. "Was I such a bad helper, Sepp?" he asked with an apologetical face and Sepp chuckled. "You're surely not the born sweeper." he said and Michael had to laugh, patting the old man's shoulder.<br/>
"Okay, Olaf. Seems like we're done. We should get back in now. I'm sure your Mom is already looking for you." They left the ice rink and Olaf ran back to the hotel. "Sweet child. He desperately wanted to help me with the 'adventure'." Michael said with a smile, bit James did not return the smile. He was still angry. "Don't look like this, my dear friend. We'll go to the bar now and share a drink." "No." James said and Michael stopped, looking at him with surprise.<br/>
"First you'll go and change into something dry, please. Your shoes are soaked and your trousers are wet. I don't want you to catch a cold." Michael tried to reply something, but James shook his head, his eyes still burning. "No, I insist. Do as the Doctor says." Michael giggled. "When did you become my physician?" he asked. James crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave him a look that didn't tolerate any further discussion. "THIS very second." Michael nodded obediently and gave in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Santa Claus is coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas took some care...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael had definitely underestimated the young man. Yes, he was kind hearted, yes, he was generous, but damn, he could be hard as bedrock if he wanted to. And he was deeply impressed that James hadn't been afraid to stand his ground against an older man. <br/>
Of course he had been right and of course Michael should complain, Michael knew this perfectly well and any other man would've done so already, but if Michael did so now, then he would never find out how far the director and the receptionist would go to get him out voluntarily before throwing him out.<br/>
He opened the door to his ice cavern and stopped mid step when he saw the person in his room, standing with the back towards him. "Can I help you?" he asked and his eyes widened when Thomas turned towards him. Michael instantly slammed the door shut. <br/>
"Are you out of your damn mind?" he asked with a glare. Thomas crossed his arms and gave him an accusing glance. "No, Sir. Surely I… am not." he replied, emphasizing the I to show his opinion… that he thought his master and employer was. <br/>
Michael's surprised anger instantly subsided and he looked around. Thomas had cleaned up his mess and heaven knew where he had organized the small electric heater in this short time. <br/>
"Water's thawing already." Thomas said and Michael couldn't help but smile fondly. "You'd be a wonderful Santa Clause, you know?" he said and now Thomas smiled as well. "I'm quite happy with my actual job. Where have you been? The young Doctor was deeply worried about you. And me as well, to be honest. Where did he find you?" he asked, measuring Michael head to toe. "You need to get into something dry." Thomas said and reached for a towel.<br/>
"He found me sweeping the ice rink." Michael said and catched the towel falling from Thomas' hand. "You… what?!" he asked wide eyed, but Michael waved him off. <br/> 
"If you don't mind, Thomas… I'm a big boy and can change alone. The young Doctor and I want to meet at the bar, so change yourself and join us, if you like." Thomas gave him his so typical distinguished nod. "See you later then, Sir." he said and left the room. Michael was still smiling after he had closed the door. </p><p>"No, I'm not exaggerating, Miss Hilde. They put him into some sort of attic or whatever this is. It looks like a prison cell. There wasn't even a heater there, but I could organize one." Thomas reported home that evening. Michael's daughter was almost petrified when she heard this. "That's nice of you, Thomas, but can't you do anything about this?"<br/>
"You know your father, Miss Hilde. He's stubborn like a mule. He forbade it. He even forbade the two of us to complain because he was sweeping the ice rink." "He did WHAT?!"<br/>
Thomas bit his tongue. He didn't want to tell this, but now it had slipped his mouth. "Yes, Miss Hilde. The young Doctor found him there today and was totally enraged… and rightfully so. Even I was when he told me how your father had insisted he shan't interfere."<br/>
He heard Hilde sigh deeply at the other end. "How can Father let that happen?" she asked and Thomas heard her being at the brink of tears. "I'll try to prevent such things in the future, Miss Hilde." "Thank you, Thomas. For everything. Good night then." "Good night, Miss Hilde." Thomas said and hung up the phone. He swore to himself things like these would never happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Protect me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another round of bullying to get Michael out of the way... but James feels that something is terribly wrong...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael read the list the receptionist had given him, small Olaf by his side. Innerly he had to smile, knowing perfectly well this was happening because the boy's mother had laid eyes on his young friend James and wanted to share a drink or two with him in privacy, without James' friend or her own son. This also explained why the boy was always alone with a mother hunting for a well situated man. She must have asked the receptionist or the director to create an opportunity to keep James out of Michael's reach for as long as possible.<br/>
"Would you tell me what this is supposed to mean?" he asked as innocent as possible when he looked up from the list. "Unfortunately the delivery boy got the measles." was the answer of the receptionist when he reached the backpack over the counter. Michael pulled himself together to not crack up. <br/>
"Well, in this special case…" he said and took the backpack. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked and the receptionist looked like he had bitten into a lime. "My whole life I dreamed of sweeping a chimney." Michael said with his most charming smile. "Could you take care for it that the chimney sweeper get's a toothache?" he asked with a slight peak of sarcasm and turned away before he could receive an answer. He put the backpack on his shoulders and looked down on Olaf. "Want to come with me in an adventure trip, little apprentice?" he asked and Olaf nodded, beaming.</p><p>He returned early enough from the village to not be missed by James or Thomas. In fact, Thomas arrived shortly after him, covered in snow again. If Michael had to bet he would have said skiing lesson.<br/>
He bit back his laughter, knowing it was mean to laugh about Thomas' bad skiing skills. At least he had returned in one piece. A few moments later he spotted Olaf's mother gathering her son again. That seemed to mean that the small rendez-vous was over now. Michael was wondering how James might have fought this battle and needn't wait long 'til he saw him leaving the bar and come over to him.<br/>
"How was the date?" Michael asked and James pulled a face as if he had been at the dentist. "Can we go to my room. I need to talk." he simply said and Michael nodded and followed him.</p><p>"What's wrong, my dear friend?" Michael asked after James had closed the door behind him. "You need to protect me." James said and fell down onto the sofa. "Protect you? Why?" Michael asked, baffled, but hardly able not to chuckle. "I don't know… something feels so totally wrong for me. Suddenly women feel attracted to me who never even gave me a single gaze." "Why? You are an attractive young man… handsome, if I may say so." Michael interrupted him and a grateful smile crept over James' face.<br/>
"That's very nice of you, Mr. Cooper, but my features can't hide the fact that I'm a poor bastard. And women notice such things, so why does this happen all of a sudden. Plus the way they treat me here. That's not normal. Forgive me, but when I see where they put you… and how they treated you yesterday… poor men like us don't belong here, I know that myself, and I bet they wouldn't treat me any different like you in a normal case. But instead they do…" James looked around and helplessly waved with his hand. "... this." <br/>
Michael admired the young man's intelligence together with his sensitivity to question things and not take them for granted. A very rare character trait.<br/>
"Maybe they confuse you with the crown prince of Albania. Or with Harun Al-Rashid the younger." Michael joked, perfectly knowing with whom James was being confused. James cracked up. <br/>
"Me? A crown prince?" he laughed out of breath. "Sure thing. How could I only forget about this?" he asked, wiping the tears from his face. "Must have been the cold, your Majesty." Michael said with a bow and his best impression of Thomas' stiff upper lip tone. James was finally lost and fell back on the sofa, laughing 'til his belly hurt.<br/>
"Truth be told, I'm not." James said when he was able to breathe again and his shining blue eyes lost the amused sparkle. "I'll go to the director." he said, sitting up again. "And what do you want to tell him?" Michael asked and James bowed his head. "I don't care. I could tell him they mixed us up. That you are the Emperor of China… or a disguised millionaire… or whatever he thinks I might be." James said and rose from the sofa, heading to the door. Michael's hand on his shoulder stopped him.<br/>
"As nice as your offer is, but please stop worrying about me, my dear young friend." he said and James turned around to him with sad eyes, sighing helplessly. Michael picked two glasses and poured Brandy into them, reaching one of them to James. "Here, down that and the world looks a lot better afterwards." James eyed the glass suspiciously. "Alcohol at noon?" he asked. "I don't know, Mr. Cooper." "Shut up and trust an old man. And my name is Michael, please." he said and clinked glasses with James, who looked shocked. For a short moment Michael thought the poor boy might drop his glass.<br/>
"But I… I… you…" he stuttered and his cheeks became rosy. "You mean… you mean I might… call you… Michael, Mr. Cooper? For real?" "Sure, why not? After getting angry on my behalf, plus the fact that you give me such a big trust like you did just a moment ago, I consider it overtime to drop the formalities. So, Michael for you." James swallowed and Michael couldn't help but find his shy smile adorable.<br/>
"You're right, Mr… Michael." James said and his smile grew wider, his eyes beaming with happiness and relief. "James." he said and clinked his glass with Michael's. "My pleasure, James." Michael said with a soft smile and they emptied their glasses.<br/>
"You have no idea what it means to me to have a friend here, Mr… Michael." James said, still stumbling over the formalities, and put down his empty glass. "You know, this all feels like too much for me. I'm so happy that I met you here. And Mr. Hiddleston. Seriously, without the two of you I surely would be on my way to a breakdown. I just hope Mr. Hiddleston feels that I like him… and not his money. He's such a nice man." James said, still a small blush on his cheeks.<br/>
"How should rich people know whether you mean them or their money?" Michael asked pensively and put down his glass. "That's a worry the two of us needn't have." James said and a relaxed and happy smile made his face beam. Michael had to suppress the need to hug him for this. Instead he gave his shoulder a nudge.<br/>
"Talking about Mr. Hiddleston. He looked so bad when he returned from his lesson. I'd say we'll go fetch him and decently get tanked up at the bar."<br/>
And they decently got tanked up over the day, forgetting skiing lessons, worries and even time like it was the best day of their lives.<br/>
"Mr. Hiddleston?" James asked, already very tipsy. "I'd like to ask you something… no, ask you for something." "That would be?" Thomas asked, hardly less tipsy than James, but still distinguished as hell. <br/>
"You said you'd tell old Dr. Fass about me. Would it be very impertinent to ask if you could do something for my friend Michael as well?" James asked, putting his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael choked on his drink and Thomas looked from James to Michael and back again and burst out laughing, his hand clenching around the wine glass.<br/>
"Did I say something?" James asked and looked at Thomas, who was barely able to stop laughing. "No, nothing… sorry…" Thomas said, still giggling. "Last glass bad?" Michael asked, which made Thomas look at him… and crack up again.<br/>
"Do you have this more often?" Michael started to pry, knowing perfectly well Thomas wouldn't calm down as long as he would rub more salt in. But it was too hilarious to see Thomas completely lose it only once in a lifetime. "No… very… very seldom." Thomas wheezed now, tears running over his face. "Either way, you should visit a doctor with this."<br/>
Now James put a hand on Michael's arm. "Don't tease him, Michael. Without his help we won't get our audience with old Dr. Fass." he whispered with almost sad blue puppy-eyes and Michael gave in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hiddleston." Michael said and Thomas lost it again. Now Michael also cracked ip, helplessly laughing with Thomas. James had no idea what was so funny in the first place, but somehow their laughter was addictive and he joined them, soon laughing tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Force of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael's about to be bullied again... and James meets someone...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas didn't feel well the next morning. To his damn skiing lessons also came a slight hangover plus the guilt that he had missed to call in last night. The three of them had built a snowman instead and had baptized him on the name Kasimir with champagne.<br/>
"Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston." Michael chimed when meeting him at the hall. "Next lesson?" he asked with a smirk and Thomas looked as if Michael was his personal torturer, giving him only a nod in return. "Then drive carefully." he said with a mischievous grin.<br/>
"O, Mr. Hiddleston. I received a message that my stuff arrived at the Post Office. Would it be alright if I give it to you later?" James said, coming down the stairs this moment with a happy spring in his step. "Of course, dear Doctor. I'm looking forward to it. But please excuse me now. I have an… appointment." Thomas said with tormented face and left the hall with his instructor.<br/>
"You look great today, dear boy. Feeling better?" Michael asked and James happily strode over to him. "You have no idea, Mr. Copper." "Now you owe me a Brandy." Michael chided him and James' eyebrows flew up. "What? Why?" he asked, surprised, but then the penny dropped. "O sorry… Michael." he said with a shy smile. <br/>
"That's better. You want to go to the village I heard?" "Yes, my stuff arrived and I have to fetch it at the Post Office. Do you want to come with me?" "I'd love to…" Michael said, looking over James' shoulder and spotting the director, the receptionist plus the dance instructor eyeing over to him. <br/>
"Except they have something new for me in stock." he said conspiring and slowly went their direction together with James. "They look like the Senators shortly before killing Caesar." he whispered and James stifled his giggles when passing them.<br/>
"Cooper?" the director said and Michael immediately turned towards him, his face all smiling and innocent like a school boy. "What is it? May I finally sweep the chimney?" he asked with the sweetest eager voice he could manage, noticing James next to him was about to explode.<br/>
"No, dear boy, you'll be silent and go to the village. Off with you." he said patronizingly before James was able to open his mouth, shoved him to the door and gave him a fatherly slap on the butt.<br/>
"Dear… boy?" the director gasped, looking like he would faint any second. "How dare you treat the Doctor?" the receptionist growled and Michael bit his tongue to not laugh, despising them for their missing backbone and their eagerness to kick down on the lower class while groveling for the upper class.<br/>
"Please forgive me for not asking for your permission first." Michael apologized with his innocent smile. "How can I help you this time?"</p><p>James was worried and more than happy when he spotted the bus from the station to the hotel. We waved and luckily the bus stopped for him. This would spare him quite some time to get back to the hotel… 'and may God have mercy with the director when I'm back.' he thought and fell down on the seat.<br/>
"Am I comfortable?" he was addressed and jumped from the young woman's lap he had fallen on. "O, sorry… beg your pardon, Miss." he said, his face flushed, and moved to the seat across her, the young lady still eyeing him curiously with a soft smile.<br/>
"I forgot something else!" the elderly lady next to her exclaimed, eyes widened with shock, and the young woman turned towards her. "What did you forget, Auntie?" <br/>
Said Aunt opened her mouth and turned towards her, but closed her mouth again. "Forgot that, too." she sighed and the young lady giggled, turning back to James. "Auntie Julia doesn't travel a lot." she explained, still smiling at James and still eyeing him. Was she flirting with him?<br/>
James only nodded understandingly and remained silent, his gaze slowly gliding over her features. A beautiful face with wonderful silver grey eyes looked at him and he could have sworn he had seen it somewhere not long ago. And she still beheld him like she was trying to flirt with him, causing James to give her a shy smile, looking deeply into her grey eyes.<br/>
Now she blushed and lowered her gaze. Damn, she really was flirting with him! James felt his heart speed up in his chest. <br/>
"So, you… you're going to the Grand Hotel?" he asked and the young Miss nodded. "Me, too." James added and bit his tongue the moment he had said it. Of course he did, they shared the bus to it. He felt so stupid and blushed, but the Miss gave him a fond smile. "That's wonderful. Then we might see each other soon." she said and opened the sliding door to leave the bus. The drive was over and James hadn't even realized it. What the hell was suddenly wrong with him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. More Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James introduces a nice young Lady to Michael...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall had changed since James had left. He saw colourful streamers, garlands and cotton wool snow hanging from walls and ceiling. <br/>
'This must be for the costume party tonight.' he remembered and couldn't help but be happy about the coincidence with the young lady in the bus. Perhaps he would meet her again tonight. His pensive but happy smile instantly froze on his lips when he spotted Michael at the entrance of the bar… spread-legged on a high ladder, doing decorations with nails in his mouth and a hammer in his hand.<br/>
"Michael!" James yelled and crossed the hall in four long leaps. "What the hell are you doing up there?" Michael looked down on him with his so often present boyish grin. "Doctor has ordered mountain air." he answered with a chuckle and expected James to explode again… but James didn't, at least not the way Michael would have expected.<br/>
"Please tell me this isn't true." he sighed and fell down on a chair. "What's next? Cleaning the staircase? Damn, why do you let them do this to you, Michael? You don't deserve that, and if YOU don't tell them 'no' next time, then I'LL do it." Michael was a bit puzzled and slightly bent his knees to sit on the ladder between his legs.<br/>
"What happened to you, lad?" he asked and James' eyes became a bit dreamy. "I don't know… think, I'm lost." he answered with shiny eyes and rosy cheeks. "Lost your heart?" Michael pryed and James nodded, smiling like a happy ten year-old. <br/>
"O heavens, spare me that." Michael laughed and started to sink a nail into the wall. "Weren't you the one complaining about women yesterday?" he asked and gave the nail a last hard hit with the hammer.<br/>
"No, Michael… she's different. I feel it in my bones she is special. I met her on the bus. Her and her Auntie Julia." "Auntie Julia? How old is that special girl then?" "If I had to guess I'd say early twenties, maybe my age. And she is so beautiful and has the most gorgeous grey eyes I ever saw in my life." James rhapsodised, his eyes shining like blue suns now.<br/>
"O my dear sweet boy… you are head over heels as it seems." Michael said and stuck his head into the bar entrance. "Charlie? Two Whisky, please. Put them on the director's bill." he shouted and Charlie cracked up behind his bar. "Right away, Mike." he said laughing and brought them out to Michael and James. "On the house, mate." he said and vanished into the bar again to continue his own preparations.<br/>
"She said we might see each other again." James beamed and downed his glass. "And it's your fault when I become a drinker." he said, putting his glass on the table. "My pleasure." Michael laughed and downed his glass, throwing it James' direction. James caught it midair and put it next to his glass in one swift movement. Michael whistled. "I'm impressed, Jamesie. But now let me finish this and you can show me your object of desire later."<br/>
"You should come down the ladder and stop this shit." James said. "What? Now that I'm having fun? Or don't you like my decoration?" Michael said with a pout. James chuckled and took a look around. He had to admit that it looked gorgeous. "I LOVE your decoration." he said with a smile. <br/>
"Okay, Michael. See you later then." he gave in and rose from the chair, turning back to the stairs. Then he spotted the girl from the bus and a second later she spotted him and her face started to beam. Another second later they were standing only inches apart.<br/>
"See, I said we would meet again." she said with a shy smile and a soft blush on her cheeks." "My friend didn't want to believe me." James sighed and felt his heart speed up again. "Your friend?" "Yes. He's on the ladder behind me. May I introduce you?" "Yes, please." she said and nodded, following him to Michael.<br/>
"Michael? This is the young girl I spoke of." James said and Michael turned towards him, his face suddenly losing all its colour.<br/>
"What is it, Michael?" James asked and was with him in a second. "Please be a good boy and fetch me my Hoffmann's medicine from my room." he answered, putting his hand on his stomach and slowly descended the ladder. "Of course. May I ask you to stay with Mr. Cooper that long, please?" James asked and the girl nodded eagerly. "Sure. I'll stay with him." she answered and James flew off like an arrow.</p><p>"Troubles with your stomach, Mr. Cooper?" she asked, ignoring the deathly glare Michael gave her. "Shut up." he growled, his grey eyes cold as ice.<br/>
"Wasn't it enough to inform the hotel behind my back? Did you have to show up here yourself?" he growled dangerously. If he could have he would have spanked her right here and now over his knee. "But Papa…" she tried to interrupt him, without success.<br/>
"Shut up, I said. And since when do you have an Auntie Julia? I can't remember me or your mother having a sister." Michael asked and Hilde gave him a mischievous smile while looking down the hall. "<br/>
Want to meet her?" she said and strode to the elderly lady she spotted there. When they returned Michael saw it was Miss Kunkel. "May I introduce you? Mr. Cooper… Aunt Julia." she said, glowing with mischief like a bonfire. Michael shook her hand and gave her a nod for the sake of show and turned to his daughter again.<br/>
"I never spanked your ass, but this time I will when we're back home." he growled, his eyes gleaming with anger. "You didn't leave me any choice, Papa." Hilde tried to defend herself.<br/>
"Stop that. I can look after myself." "No, you can't. And you look terrible, Dr. Fassbender." Kunkel interfered and Michael coughed. "Don't call me this aloud, you hear me?" he growled, but Kunkel ignored his threatening tone. "Sweeping the ice rink… sleeping in an unheated attic… you can't do this to us." she proceeded and fished a handkerchief out of her pocket, sobbing with tears in her eyes. Michael was baffled.<br/>
"Don't you get it, Papa? Kunkel and Thomas and I… we are worried. Because we love you dearly." Hilde said, having tears in her eyes either. Michael was deeply touched by this display of affection, feeling his heart ache in his chest.<br/>
"I'm sorry for worrying you so much. I didn't know it would hurt you." he said and bowed his head apologetically. "But please do me a favour, all of you. Don't spoil it for the boy. He's been through enough already and I don't want to shatter his trust. Please play along, will you?" he asked and blinked the tears in his eyes away. Hilde nodded with a smile. "No moment too early. He's coming back." Michael murmured and started to climb the ladder again.<br/>
"Open your mouth." James said, holding a spoonful of medicine for Michael to swallow. "No, thanks Jamesie. I'm feeling much better already." Michael said, trying to back out. "That's what you always say." Kunkel said and Michael glared over to her.<br/>
"What? You men always say so." she said, saving it really well. "End of discussion. Mouth! Open!" James commanded and Michael gave in, swallowing his bitter medicine. "Anything the Doctor orders." Michael said and James giggled, closing the medicine bottle again. "Absolutely, Michael. Did you introduce each other already?" he asked.<br/>
"Yes, we did. And what a coincidence, I happen to have the same name as your friend." Hilde said and James giggled again. "So your name is Michael, too? Or Michaela?" Now Hilde giggled as well. "No, Hilde. But we share the family name." "A really big coincidence." Michael said and climbed his ladder again.<br/>
"O, Mr. Hiddleston!" James exclaimed, seeing Thomas come back from his skiing lesson… snow covered as always. Thomas came over to them, his face tormented beyond measure when he saw Miss Kunkel and Hilde.<br/>
"The documents you asked for. May I give it to you now or do you prefer later?" "Nono, dear Doctor. That's perfectly fine. I'll take them right now." he said and James gave him his small package.<br/>
"O, this is Mr. Hiddleston by the way." James introduced him. "Yepp. He owns a transportation company." Michael added from the ladder and he heard Ms Kunkel suppress a giggle. "A… a what?" she asked.<br/>
"A transportation company." James repeated, unaware that Kunkel was about to explode with laughter. "And a quite big one." Michael added, increasing the torment on Thomas' face with a grin when James didn't look. "I'll better change… before I catch a cold. May I invite you to be my guests tonight?" he asked, looking up the ladder to Michael. "Granted." Michael replied dryly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Would you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James was never that nervous in his life...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James was restless on his chair, looking over to the entrance of the ballroom every thirty seconds. He wore simple black slacks and a white button-down shirt. Michael had taken a red handkerchief, had tied it around James' neck and had opened the first two buttons of his shirt. "Now you wear a proper costume, dear boy." he said and put on a funny nose. With his own wardrobe he felt properly costumed for tonight. "Thank you, Michael. Where the heck are they?" James asked nervously with shaky legs. "So desperate for Auntie Julia?" Michael asked and put on the glasses with the wiggle eyes. James cracked up and Michael smiled. Poor James. He really was head over heels.<br/>
Some champagne was poured in their glasses and James looked up to thank the waiter… his jaw dropped. "Mr. Hiddleston!" he said, jumping from his chair in surprise. Then he looked at Thomas from head to toe who wore a Butler's uniform with white gloves. "Please don't feel offended, but you look like the perfect Butler." James praised with an apologetical smile. Thomas gave him a proud smile. "My dear Doctor, I don't feel offended at all." he said and flinched when he received a nudge from Michael under the table. He understood and sat down. James did not. "Excuse me, please." he said and vanished in the dancing masses. Michael chuckled and bowed down to pick up some streamers from the floor.<br/>
When he emerged again he was welcomed by a startled yelp from Ms. Kunkel who didn't recognize him under his glasses and funny nose. Michael cracked up and fell against the backrest of his chair. Thomas eyed her curiously. <br/>
"May I ask what you are supposed to be?" he asked. "Ain't that obvious, Thomas? Spring itself..." Michael giggled and decorated her head with the streamers. She wasn't very amused and now Thomas cracked up. "By the way, where is young Dr. McAvoy?" he asked. "Have you seen Ms Hilde?" Michael asked back and Thomas shook his head. "Then we both don't know where they are. Thomas nodded understandingly. <br/>
"Aren't you worried, Sir?" he asked and Michael shook his head. "Why should I?" he asked. Then he spotted the lady from the other day who had danced with James. She made her circles around their table for quite a while now like a hungry shark, obviously looking for James. As she came closer Michael looked under the table. "No, he isn't there either." he said her direction when looking up again. She gave him a glare with hate and disgust and vanished again. He turned back to Thomas to proceed the conversation. "I know my daughter, Thomas. And I think I know our young lad quite well. They won't do anything stupid, believe me."</p><p>Michael was right, both of them were too decent to do something stupid. They had danced together for a while before retreating to the small bar where he hadn't been with the others yet. It was small, quiet and more rustic than the one he had spent his evenings with his friends. And a little more comfy.<br/>
"You make a wonderful Gypsy King." Hilde said and eyed his costume, her grey eyes resting for a short moment on his collarbones under his open shirt. "So we make the perfect match." he answered and eyed her in return, from her head scarf to her colourful shoulder scarf. "Yes… as if it was meant to be. I just improvised." she said. "This costume party hit me a bit unprepared." "Me either. The necktie is borrowed." he admitted and Hilde smiled with shining eyes. "Like my scarfs. Auntie borrowed them to me."<br/>
"It's so nice of you to spend your time with me." James said and poured them some light rosé wine. He had left the choice to her and was quite happy with it, because it wouldn't go directly to his head like red wine did.<br/>
"I have to make a confession." James said and even in the dim candle light his blushed cheeks could be seen. "So early? I'm shocked." Hilde said and clinked glasses with him. "Then confess, young man." she said after a small sip of her wine. "Are you Gilles de Rais' son?" James giggled. "Do I look like a woman murderer to you?" "You don't, that's why I ask. No, I'm just making fun of you. A nice man like you couldn't harm a fly, I think." she said, leaning forward and bracing her chin on her palm.<br/>
"That's too kind of you, Hilde." James said and also took a sip for bravery. "No, I must confess that this whole hotel seems to believe that I'm… I don't know… some sort of millionaire in disguise or something. But I'm a really poor bastard. I'm jobless actually and before you can ask what I'm doing here then, then let me tell you I won the stay in a prize competition." James confessed without taking a breath or keeping eye contact, feeling the shameful heat in his face. Then he emptied his glass and waited for Hilde to be shocked or leave him alone or even slap his face… but nothing like this happened. He looked up to her in surprise and saw her still smiling.<br/>
"I'm not rich either, James. I'm only lucky to accompany my Aunt, that's all." she said, lowering her gaze, and put her hand on his on the table. When James put his other hand over hers she looked up again. <br/>
"Can you imagine how happy this makes me, Hilde? I knew you were special… the first moment I saw you." he said and slowly lifted her hand. "The moment I saw these beautiful grey eyes I want to drown in." he said and kissed the back of her hand. Her cheeks blushed and she took a big sip now herself. "You're quite a charmer." she said, but James only looked at her with serious expression. <br/>
"I never was more serious and honest in my whole life." he said gravely and felt her hand slightly shake. "And believe me, I never ever believed this romantic love at first sight stuff, but…" he stopped and took a deep breath, holding her hand now like a delicate piece of porcelain. "Dear Hilde… would you give me the honour… to… to become… my wife?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael is 'kindly asked' to leave...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you survived last night. I'm amazed you still happen to know me, Dr. McAvoy." Michael said with raised eyebrows when James knocked at his door the next morning. James backed away from the door again, his eyes shocked and sad at the same time. <br/>
"But… Michael… I… " he stuttered, insecure, and Michael was able to keep his face straight for maybe 20 seconds before James' hurt puppy-eyes broke his heart. <br/>
"I'm sorry, James. I only wanted to tease you. I'm perfectly aware that I can't compete with a young girl." he said and ruffled James' hair fatherly. "Had a nice evening?" he asked and saw James' eyes starting to sparkle again.<br/>
"O Michael, it was wonderful. And Hilde is… Hilde is…" "Special?" Michael helped out. "Yes… she really is, Michael. She's wonderful… and beautiful… and funny… and… and… and she didn't even despise me when I told her I was a poor bastard… o, Michael, she's the girl I always dreamed of." Michael was blown away. If his daughter only felt half as much as James he was on lost ground. A shiver rolled over his body and he rubbed his arms. "I'm sorry, Michael. I'm having a monologue and you are freezing. You'll come down with me and have a hot shower first."<br/>
Michael picked up his stuff and obeyed, knowing it was futile to discuss this with James again. But it didn't keep him from talking on their way down. "You're gushing so hard about that girl, James. Is it possible I might already hear wedding bells in your voice?" he said jokingly. "Well… she didn't say 'no' when I asked her last night." James answered and Michael stopped midstep. "What is it?" James asked and looked up to him.<br/>
"Seriously? You asked her THE question already? You hardly know her…" Michael objected a bit shocked. "Michael, there was never something I was more certain of." James said firmly and proceeded to climb down the stairs. Michael followed him silently. He needed some time to think about this. Maybe a shower wasn't such a bad plan after all…</p><p>"James… don't get me wrong, please, but you are jobless." he proceeded after the shower in James' room. They were heading for the bar now to talk about this during a drink. "So either she has some money…" "No, she hasn't." James interrupted him. "She told me so herself. She only accompanies her aunt."<br/>
Michael's thoughts started to run. Why did his daughter tell James such a thing? There was absolutely no need for her to lie about it. Was she afraid that Michael would disinherit her when she came home with a young jobless man? He'd never do such a thing and she should know him better than this. Plus she could have made a far worse choice than James. After this short conversation Michael was finally convinced that James was a good choice in any possible way.<br/>
"So how should this work then, James? Or do you want to wait 'til one of you has a job?" he asked, curious about their plans.<br/>
"First of all she wants to ask her father for his blessing." James said. "Really? Nice to hear you young people are still as conservative as my generation." Michael teased him, but he still was curious. "But what if he says 'no'?" They had reached the hall and James fell down on one of the cuddly armchairs there. "I don't know, Michael. Honestly, I haven't thought that far. If this should happen I have only the chance of begging or stealing… beg her father or steal her and run away with her. But I deeply hope he says 'yes'. Please wish me luck for it, Michael." James said and looked up to him with an air of fear and despair. Michael patted his shoulder and sat down next to him.<br/>
"Of course I wish you all the luck in the world, Jamesie, but still, a young couple needs to live from something." "Damn, of course!" James exclaimed and gave himself a facepalm. "That's why I came up to you in the first place! Michael, you won't believe this." James said and pulled a letter out of his trousers' pocket. "What is it, my dear boy?" he asked and James gave him the letter. "Read it." James said, his face glowing anxiously while Michael read the letter.<br/>
"James! Wow, congrats my friend!" Michael exclaimed and jumped up from the armchair, pulling James to his feet and into a tight embrace. <br/>
"Damn, boy, you've got a job! I'm so happy for you. Hiddleston's wire to old Dr. Fass must have been better than we thought. I mean, you just gave him your stuff yesterday and now you already have an answer." Michael beamed and gave James his letter back, ruffling his hair once more.<br/>
"What about you? Did you get some news yet?" James asked and put the letter back into his trousers. Michael looked at him, puzzled. "News? Me? Why?" he asked. "Because I asked Mr. Hiddleston to do something for you, remember?" James said and Michael remembered. Now he had to be quick witted. <br/>
"You seem to forget some details, my dear young friend. You're half my age and you could ask someone to send your stuff over. I can't and have to wait 'til I'm back home again. Mr. Hiddleston could speak with an angel's tongue, but personnel offices want more than that. But maybe I'll be lucky then." Michael lied passionately and could see James swallow that lie.<br/>
"I so wish you will be, Michael. If I could make a wish I would wish to work together with you. We would be a great team, I feel it." Now Michael had to bite his cheeks severely. Was it even possible that James could be more adorable than he was now?<br/>
"Listen, they also sent me a cheque… advance payment, I think. I wanted to buy some small things for everyone at the village. What can I get for you?" "Me? Want to play Santa Claus already? That's terribly nice of you, James, but don't make any efforts. Save that money for a wedding ring. I bet you'll need one soon because her Dad will say 'yes'. You've got a lucky streak, I feel it." "Really? You think so?" James asked. Michael nodded and James hugged him so tight Michael was afraid his ribs might break. "Okay, great. Then I'm off. See you in an hour or two." James beamed and literally jumped out of the door. Michael sat down again and picked the newspaper from the small table, smiling.<br/>
No, begging or stealing wouldn't be necessary, he thought. It was impossible to not love James and he felt it in his bones it was the right decision. He was well mannered, modest, kind and a damn clever boy. The things Thomas had showed him yesterday before the costume ball proved that James also had a good style and taste in advertising. But even if it hadn't turned out this way Michael wouldn't have changed his mind with the job offer he already had made two days ago. In any case James was a win for his company and he still couldn't believe James had received so many refusals the last year. Were those personnel people blind? Michael's spirit was on a high right now and nothing would change that.<br/>
"Cooper?" he was addressed by the receptionist. Okay, maybe one thing... "M-hm." Michael replied, not looking up from his paper. He was NOT in the mood for silly games right now. "Follow me to the director." Not even a 'please'? What was he? A prisoner? Time for a bit resistance.<br/>
"My kindest regards and if he wishes to talk to me, then he may possess the kindness to come to me." Michael returned, polite but firm. "I'm reading the newspaper." "How long will this take?" the receptionist growled. "Don't know, just started the headlines." Michael returned, bored. "Come on, stop fooling around." the receptionist said and tugged at Michael's arm. "You'll immediately remove your hand." Michael growled with threatening tone and glared up to the receptionist who immediately pulled his hand back. "Let me inform you that I tend to be irascible at times… like RIGHT NOW!" <br/>
The receptionist stepped back, startled from the sudden steel in Michael's voice. Michael saw a glint of fear in his eyes and the director approaching behind him. That promised to be interesting.<br/>
"Mr. Cooper, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you." Well, that sounded quite differently. Michael was quite sure the director would throw the final bomb now. "What can I do for you, Director Kuhne?" he asked and put the newspaper away. "Mr. Cooper, I'm sorry to say it, but I must kindly ask you to leave our house." Michael's brows flew up. He hadn't expected this to happen that fast. "Please understand me, some of our regular patrons complained about you, Sir. One of them would offer you a return service if you have the kindness to move out today."<br/>
Now this was very interesting and Michael believed it on the spot. These two men weren't the type to bribe someone, he already knew their style. And he had quite an idea who that 'one patron' might be… the she-shark from last night. "A return service?" he asked to be sure he hadn't misunderstood. The director nodded.<br/>
"See that you get away or I'll slap you!" Kunkel yelled at them, approaching from behind with Hilde and Thomas. "So it is a shame to be poor." Michael said pensively. "You can't say so. A rich man in a poorhouse would also be asked to move out again. Anything has its time and place… and you are not at the right place." Kuhne said and Michael couldn't deny the director had a point there. But seeing Kunkel was about to explode on his behalf he gave in for the sake of peace. He didn't want a scene for anyone passing by accident.<br/>
"If this is so important for you, Mr. Kuhne, then of course I will oblige." he said and rose from the armchair, addressing Thomas. "Mr. Hiddleston? Would you have the kindness to organize a rental car? I'm leaving." "I'm gonna leave as well. My bill, presto!" Thomas commanded and even Michael flinched from the sudden steel in Thomas' voice. <br/>
The director was taken aback. "But, Mr. Hiddleston… why do you wish to leave all of a sudden?" "You really are the stupidest person I ever met. The bill for my niece and me, and a bit quickly. I'll pack our stuff." Kunkel growled and gave Thomas a nudge when she passed him. "Yes, me either." Thomas growled and left the hall with Kunkel, leaving the director and the receptionist behind, dumbstruck.<br/>
"Didn't you say something about a return service?" Michael said and the receptionist handed him two 100 Mark-bills wordlessly. "Charlie!" Michael shouted and moved towards the bar when Charlie emerged from it. "This one is for you and the other one for dear old Sepp. Be so kind and give it to him." Michael said and gave Charlie both bills. "But… you… Mike, this is…" Charlie started to stutter and Michael patted his shoulder. "That's okay, Charlie. You needn't say a thing." Michael said with a soft smile and Charlie looked up to him from the money in his hand, his eyes damp. "Thank you, Mike…" he said with almost broken voice and left the hall to look for Sepp. The other two men watched this silently with dropped jaws. "Thank you, Sirs. Good day." Michael said to them and the director and the receptionist left him and Hilde, unable to reply something.<br/>
"They will be so jobless soon. Come then, sweetie, let's go." he said and put his hand on Hilde's shoulder. "What about James?" she asked with sad eyes. "Do you really want to explain this impossible situation I caused right now? I'll do this when we're back home." he said and saw tears in Hilde's eyes. Michael understood her sadness. He also had a soft spot for James, but he also knew this would be more than James could handle now. James already was in an emotional turmoil and Michael didn't want to add more to it.<br/>
"Really, sweetheart, I promise to explain everything to him when we're home. And you needn't ask me for my blessing. You already have it." "You… really, Papa? You give us your blessing?" she asked and embraced him with a tight bear hug, the tears now running over her cheeks.<br/>
Twenty minutes later suitcases were loaded and bills were paid. Hilde handed a letter to the receptionist. "Would you give this to Dr. McAvoy when he returns?" she asked and the receptionist nodded. Then Hilde turned to the director standing at the counter, still an air of disbelief on his face.<br/>
"By the way, we shared a phone call the other day. Maybe you remember it. I tried to prepare you for the arrival of a disguised millionaire." She said and saw the memory light up Kuhne's face. "I'm sorry to tell you that you picked the wrong person. Have a nice day." she added and turned to leave, savouring the shock on Kuhne's face.</p><p>James was surprised and heartbroken when he returned and found everyone he liked had left all of a sudden. He was unable to understand what this meant and why it had happened. And Hilde's letter for him was even more of a mystery.<br/>
'Dear James,<br/>
your little fiancée had to run away. She promises to never do such a thing again. After you found her you may tug her ears for this as long as you like it. Please come soon.<br/>
Hilde'<br/>
James was unable to understand all this. Why did nobody tell him anything? Why had they left without saying goodbye to him? And why didn't even one of them leave an address where he could write to?<br/>
He went to his room and fell down onto the bed, crying, feeling unwanted. What had he done to them that they did this to him? And what had he done to Hilde, the girl that had said she would love him… would marry him? <br/>
His heart cracked inside his chest. Maybe her aunt didn't want her to have contact with him anymore and had left with her because of that… that would explain why she hadn't left more than this mysterious letter. And where did Michael go? <br/>
Michael… his only true friend here. Probably they had finally thrown him out… but why didn't he leave anything for James? Wasn't he aware that James loved him? That James would be worried about him? That he was the one and only reason why James could stand it here?<br/>
After James had cried his heart out he started packing his small suitcase. There was nothing that kept him here any longer. He couldn't stand these false people here anymore and left with the first train home he could get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dinner with 'Old Dr. Fass'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Jamesie receives an invitation... and has a lot to swallow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A decent girl doesn't do such a thing." his mother chided after James had told her everything and she finished reading Hilde's letter. "Mom, I'm sure she is. You don't know them. If you did you'd be as puzzled as I am. This whole thing doesn't make any sense at all." James said and paced the small kitchen like a tiger in his cage.<br/>
"Could you please stop doing this, dear boy. You're making me nervous. And pacing won't help you at all." she said, reading the letter again. "Did she at least tell you where she lives?" "No, Mom. We didn't talk about that." "That's my clever son." she chided and James fell down onto the chair. "Yes, I know. If something like this ever happens again I'll ask for addresses first." James growled and leant his head on his wrists on the table.<br/>
The bell rang and James' mother rose from the chair. "Who could this be?" she asked and went to the door, opening it. She was surprised to see a finely dressed chauffeur in the corridor. "Yes, please?" she asked and the chauffeur took off his cap. <br/>
"Good morning, Ma'am. Are you Mrs. McAvoy?" he asked kindly and she nodded. "Yes. How can I help you?" she asked. "Is your son at home, too?" "Yes, he is. Just a moment, please." she said and turned around. "Jamesie? You have a visitor." she said and James left the kitchen to join her in the corridor. "Yes, please?" he asked, surprised to see the stranger.<br/>
"I'm here to invite you and your mother for having Dinner at Dr. Fassbender's domicile tonight." he said and James had to lean against the doorframe. "You… you what? Dinner? Tonight?" he asked, shell shocked. <br/>
"Please don't worry. It's all informal, nothing special or fancy. Normal street clothes will suffice." James took a deep breath. "But… but why are we invited?" he asked, almost wheezing. "Dr. Fassbender would like to meet his new employee. What answer may I bring to him?" the chauffeur asked and James tried to say something, but no sound left his mouth.<br/>
"Please tell Dr. Fassbender we will be more than delighted to follow his invitation." his mother jumped in with a polite nod. "Wonderful. Dinner will be at eight. Which time may I come and fetch you, please?" James still was unable to answer. <br/>
"O no, please no inconvenience for us, Sir. We'll take the tram, if you don't mind." "Whatever you wish, Ma'am. Chestnut Alley 14 then, please. Have a nice day, Ma'am. Sir." the chauffeur said with a slight bow and turned to the stairs again. "Same to you." she said and turned to her son. James was still in shock and his mother nudged his shoulder. "Hello? Jamesie? Still there?" she asked and James finally came back to his senses.<br/>
"Was that… was that real, Mom?" he asked and his mother closed the door again. "It was, love." "But… this can't be real…" he stuttered and followed her back to the kitchen. "I mean… this isn't normal, is it? Why would someone invite a new employee for Dinner?" James asked and fell down on the chair. "Don't ask me, but him, darling."</p><p>They left at quarter past seven, a bit earlier than necessary, and had to make a small five minute-walk from their tram station to arrive at Chestnut Alley. The neighbourhood looked quite good, but not like total upper class like James would have expected it. But what had he been expecting in the first place?<br/>
After what he had read he would have expected some sort of palace… or at least a really big mansion. But in this neighbourhood he couldn't spot anything bigger than small villas, said number 14 was no exception. For a man of Dr. Fassbender's reputation the house was more than modest. James couldn't help but be surprised when he walked up the small driveway, his mother on his arm.<br/>
A young maid opened the door and took their coats before guiding them through the hall. Then she opened a door to her right. "Please have the kindness to wait here, Mrs. McAvoy. Dr. Fassbender wishes to speak with your son in the library first." she said. James was surprised, but his mother nodded. "Business comes first, James. I understand that. See you in a small while, baby." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she entered the room and closed the door. James followed the maid further. "In here please, Sir." she said and held a door open for him. James nodded obediently and entered. Then a lightning of joy hit him.<br/>
"Michael!" he exclaimed and jumped his friend, embracing him tightly. "You're here, too? O, that's so fantastic! You can't imagine how sad I was after you had vanished so suddenly." He loosened his embrace and looked at Michael from head to toe. "Damn, you look really dashing in this suit. Does that mean you also work for old Dr. Fass now? O wow, I can't tell you how happy that makes me."<br/>
"James… James…" Michael tried to interrupt him several times, but James was unstoppable in his beaming and overwhelming happiness. "I'm so happy to see you again. Now I only need to find Hilde again and my life will be complete." Michael put his arm around James' shoulder. "Don't worry, dear boy. I'm sure we'll find her again soon." Michael said jovially and picked a bottle from the table to pour them both a drink. James flinched.<br/>
"Michael, what are you doing? You can't lay hands on other people's stuff." James whispered fearfully, looking at both doors like he expected one of them to open for Dr. Fassbender any second. Michael handed him a glass, smiling. "You're always worrying too much, dear boy." he said and moved over to the desk, sitting down behind it. "I have to tell you something." he said, but James almost dropped his glass in terror.<br/>
"Michael, please, pick another chair. You make me all nervous." James whispered, the colour slowly fleeing his face. Michael heard his voice trembling with nervous fear. "I'm afraid, the chair is part of what I want to tell you, James." he started but was interrupted by the maid opening the door to the dining room. "Dinner's ready, Dr. Fassbender." she said and Michael nodded. " Thank you. We'll need another ten minutes, I think." he said and the maid nodded and closed the door again. Michael looked up to James who turned white as a sheet that moment, his knuckles white from the force he clenched his hand around the glass to not drop it by accident.<br/>
"Please take a sip, James. That will help." Michael said, rising from the chair with a worried look on his face. James didn't respond, but Michael saw his empty hand start to tremble, his blue eyes suddenly glowing with shock and fear. <br/>
 "You… you are…?" he wheezed, putting his glass down. "Old Dr. Fass? I'm afraid so, James." Michael said and moved towards James whose hands started to fidget nervously. He wasn't even able to hold Michael's gaze anymore. "Sir… please… I must ask you… I'm sorry…" he stuttered, his white face blushing severely.<br/>
Michael put his glass down and his arm around James' trembling shoulders. "Stop doing this, James. Please. I don't want you to shiver and grovel in fear or submission. And I don't want you to call me 'Sir' all of a sudden. I offered you my friendship and I won't withdraw it. I'm still Michael." he said and slowly guided James to the next chair. "But… please… Dr. Fassbender…" James started and Michael pushed him down on the chair. "Michael." he said with emphasis when James looked up to him like a timid schoolboy.<br/>
"Say it, James. I can promise you, you won't die." he said and smiled at James. "You… you really… mean it? Mi… Michael?" James stuttered and Michael smiled. "See? Still alive." he said and ruffled James' dark hair like a proud father. Then he picked up the glasses again. "And now take a sip before you pass out, please." he said and handed James his glass again before sitting down on the edge of the desk. "Cheers." he said and took a sip. James lowered his gaze and took a small sip obediently. Then he took a few deep breaths.<br/>
"Would you… could you… why the heck did you do this?" he asked after taking another sip for bravery and Michael chuckled. "Because I am a big child, according to my housekeeper. But that's only half the truth. Remember when we talked about 'old Dr. Fass' the very first day? What you told me about him? That he is a sort of phantom?" James nodded, a small blush creeping onto his cheekbones again.<br/>
"Have you ever asked yourself why I'm so shy? Why I'm trying to stay out of the press?" Michael asked and James shook his head. "But you remember your own reaction a few moments ago, don't you? And I remember your words when you called me a celebrity like Einstein or Beethoven… which was the most flattering thing I ever heard." Michael chuckled and the blush on James' cheeks deepened when he nodded silently. "See? And that's the reason why I've become a phantom, James. I'm neither a celebrity nor am I special. I just had a few good ideas and was damn lucky in my life, that's all."<br/>
"Please don't do understatements. You run an international enterprise… and a damn huge one. Plus you have several titles… Doctor in Engineering, Doctor in Philosophy, Doctor… " "Heyheyhey, stop that right now." Michael interrupted him, now blushing himself. "Remember what I said about believing things you read? My Doctor in Engineering was the one I had to work really hard for. Anything else is honoris causa, James. Some people thought I'd deserve it for reasons I didn't always understand." Michael said, emptied his glass and lowered his gaze, still blushed.<br/>
"And please do me a favour, James. Stop admiring me. I'm just an ordinary man, not more, not less. And when there is something I dearly hate, then it is this… admiration… and this… this subserviency whenever people realize who I am. It's maybe some fun when you're younger, James, but believe me, at some point the fun is over. Remember what you said about Mr. Hiddleston? That you hoped he would feel you like him and not his money?"<br/>
James nodded with a sad smile. "He was nice to me without need. And he was nice to you… I mean, of course he was nice to you… now I understand why he was…" "I think you don't understand yet, James." Michael interrupted when he saw the door opening behind James. "Good evening."<br/>
James turned around. "Good evening." he said before literally jumping from the chair. "Mr. Hiddleston?!" "Indeed, Sir. But normally I'm just called Thomas." Thomas said and closed the door, a plate with champagne glasses in his hand, wearing his Butler uniform again. <br/>
"You… but…" James stuttered and looked back to Michael. "Well, I needed a backup in case something would happen… and to be honest, I was also a bit afraid. So he had to play the rich transportation owner." Michael confessed, now looking like a guilty child.<br/>
"May I say you did an awesome job? I believed every word you said, Mr. Hiddleston." Thomas gave him a smile and a grateful nod. "Thomas, please. And thank you, dear Doctor. Would you like a drink?" he asked. "Erm… yes, please. Thank you, Mr… Thomas." James said and picked a glass from the plate.<br/>
"Did Theiss call in already?" Michael asked, picking a glass as well. "Not yet, Sir." Thomas answered, noticing James' curious gaze. "Dr. Fassbender wants to buy the Grand Hotel." he added with a mischievous smile. "What? But what for?" James asked. "To fire the director and the receptionist." Thomas answered.<br/>
"What? You can't mean this." James said, shocked again. "Please reconsider this, Dr… Michael." James pleaded. "I mean, they were terrible, yes… and I would still love to give either of them a punch in the face for what they did to you, but…"<br/>
Michael looked at him, waiting that James would proceed on his own, but he didn't. "But what, James?" he asked. "Honestly? To show up in that hotel as a poor bastard... planned, I mean… that plan was more than nuts."<br/>
Michael raised his eyebrows and looked over to Thomas. "Nuts... What do you say, Thomas? Is our young friend right?" he asked. James felt his heart speed up.<br/>
"Honestly, Sir? He is. Although nuts is quite a hard word." Michael chuckled. "Seems I'm fighting on lost ground with all of you against me." "Talking of 'all', are we waiting for someone?" James asked, looking at the glasses on Thomas' plate. "The ladies, of course." Michael said. "Ladies? My mom and your wife then?" James asked, smiling. "I'm a widower. And no, don't apologize or chastise yourself now, James. You couldn't know that." Michael interfered before James could open his mouth.<br/>
"We're waiting for your mother, my housekeeper Ms. Kunkel and my daughter." "You have a daughter?" James asked, surprised. "Well, why not? Is the thought so bizarre that I might have children?" Michael asked, smiling sarcastically. "As I said, I'm just an ordinary man." James lowered his gaze apologetically. "Forgive me… of course you are. May I ask how old she is?" "In her best years. She plans to marry soon." Michael said with a proud gleam on his face. "O wow, that's great. Hey, what would you say about a double wedding? Your daughter and her groom and Hilde and me?" James asked with sparkling eyes when he noticed the door opening again. "Well, I think that will hardly be possible." Michael said while James turned towards the door.<br/>
"Hilde!" James shouted, putting his glass down, and ran over to her, pulling her into a bear hug. He felt how desperately she pressed him against herself. "Don't break your bride. Nobody will take her away from you." He loosened his tight embrace. "Auntie Julia! You're here as well." James beamed with happiness. "O my sweet Hilde… how did Michael find you?" he sighed with tears in his voice and leant his forehead against Hilde's.<br/>
"Do you remember what I told you when you asked for my name?" Hilde said, looking into James' blue eyes. "Of course… Cooper." he answered, but Hilde shook her head. "Not really. I told you I'd share my name with your friend Michael." James licked his lip pensively. "Yes, but… his name was Cooper." he said, still not getting what she tried to tell him. "And? What's his name now?" she asked carefully.<br/>
"What?" James yelped and almost jumped away from her. "You mean…" he said, looking from her to Michael. "You are the daughter…" he started and Michael laughed. "No, I'm the father. Don't mix that up, dear boy." he chuckled and came over to welcome James' mother. "Mrs. McAvoy, I'm delighted to finally meet you." he said with a handshake and a small bow. James' mother looked up to Michael. "The pleasure is on my side, Dr. Fassbender." she returned with a small blush. 'Undeniably mother and son.' he thought with a smile. "And Auntie Julia isn't your aunt then?" James asked meanwhile and Hilde shook her head. "No way. I'm Ms. Kunkel, the housekeeper. That's enough for me, thank you." she said while Thomas reached them all the champagne.<br/>
The telephone rang and Thomas put the now empty plate down to answer it. "Sir, it's director Theiss for you." he said and handed Michael the phone.<br/>
"Please, Michael, think about it once more." James pleaded again, but Michael waved his hand to silence him. "Please, Hilde, can't you talk this out of your father?" "Don't be afraid. Normally Papa isn't that hot tempered." she said and put her arm around James' waist.<br/>
"Yes, Theiss, what is it?... The owner doesn't want to sell it?... Can't sell it to me? But why?" they heard Michael's part of the conversation with anticipation.<br/>
Suddenly Michael burst out laughing, hanging the phone up and screamed with laughter. "What is it, Michael?" "Why can't you buy the hotel, Papa?" James and Hilde asked, but Michael was unable to speak, tears falling from his eyes now. "Papa?" Hilde asked and Michael panted helplessly. "Because… because... I own that damn thing for over 10 years…" he wheezed. Hilde and Thomas cracked up as well.<br/>
"Damn, I so need help in the future…" Michael panted and downed his champagne. "Will you help me, son?" he asked and looked at James. "Son?" James asked. "I told you my daughter wants to marry, remember? And you have my blessing for it… if you can bear to have me as your father-in-law." Michael said gravely and he saw tears roll over James' face. James embraced him firmly. "There's no one I'd love more to be my father-in-law." he said, feeling Michael return the firm embrace.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>